Bellatrix second chance
by Winmau
Summary: The story begins right after the battle at the Ministry. Voldemort is furious and takes his revenge. In his revenge, he sent a rejuvenated Bellatrix back in time. As a child, she must find Harry Potter. This so she can kill him for her master. Is it possible for Bellatrix to find Harry Potter? Will Voldemort succeed in his plan? Will Bellatrix remain loyal to her Lord or not?
1. (BSC 1) C1 Voldermort's assignment part1

A / N: Many people asked me if I wanted to translate my Dutch story. At first I was not going to do it. But as more and more people asked me to do it. I will do it. But as I said in my profile I'm Dyslexic. I'm having trouble with writing, not so much with reading.

English is not my native language so the translation is difficult. Some things may Perhaps be wrong. But please do not hang me from the highest tree immediately.

having said this I hope you have fun with the translation. I will try to add a chapter a week on Friday or Saturday. But my Dutch version comes first.  
>Harry Potter is not mine.<p>

(BSC 1) C1 Voldermort's assignment part 1.

Voldemort was cursing and swearing when he walked into Malfoy manor. Bellatrix walked behind him and held her head down. She had her eyes to the ground. She had just been placed under the Cruciatus curse of one Harry Potter. And still felt the pain of it. Voldemort turned quickly and looked with a fiery gaze to Bellatrix. "Crucio" he screamed. Bellatrix dropped to her knees and cried out in pain.

"How could you let him go?" Voldemort shouted to her aggressively.  
>"That worthless piece of shit named Harry Potter. You could have killed him. He was within your reach, you could have killed him and it was no trouble at all for you. But no Miss Bellatrix had to lead him out. "Crucio" Sounded the voice of Voldemort again. Again Bellatrix screamed out in pain. The pain was unbearable but manageable. What remained playing in her mind was that the curse from Harry Potter was much more painful.<p>

Her thoughts went from lord Voldemort to Harry Potter and back to Voldemort. There was one other thing she no longer understood. She was normally so strong, his right hand. But now she had to be submissive. The tears ran down her cheeks from the pain from the Cruciatus curse. The curse burnt in her body and pulled at all her nerves. She had not slain the boy who lived. She had brought him to her lord. But she had not weakened him first. She had severely disappointed her lord Voldemort. This was her deserved punishment, she thought to herself. She had not been a good servant to her lord. She had failed him enormously. Her thoughts then went to earlier that day.

Lucius had dropped the prediction. He also should be punished. They should all be punished. That was for those who had escaped. Lucius was free because he had obtained the support of Fudge. But now she had to be punished.  
>"Crucio" sounded again. Bellatrix screamed, her nose bled and her eyes were red from crying silently. Bellatrix was laying Breathless on the ground with her cheek on the cold stone floor.<br>"Out of my eyes" she heard her Lord Voldemort hissing Aggressive. With much pain she crawled out of the room. Her lord had punished her. This was her deserved punishment she thought. She had disappointed her lord. She went crawling to a room down the hall. There in the corner was a single mattress. Blood dripped from her nose and she lay down on the mattress. All her muscles ached, everywhere she felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse. She trembled and shook even after the curse was broken. She coughed up a little blood and looked into the darkness. Slowly, her eyes closed and she dreamed away. She did not know why but the only thing she saw were two emerald green eyes

How long she had been lying there, she did not know. But her mouth was dry and her body stiff. With her legs up against her chest, she sat in the corner against the wall. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. With preference she would run away, but she knew that she could not do that. Her lord would never allow that. He would have death Eaters search for her and have her murdered without mercy. It did not matter how you looked at it. She was trapped here as a slave to her lord.

Bellatrix wondered why she had more and more of such thoughts. She did not know why, but she did everything her Lord wanted from her. A slightly older woman with blond hair walked into the room. "Bella how are you?" She asked in a friendly tone. Bellatrix looked up with tears still in her eyes. "Cissy Yes, everything is going well" was her fast response.

Cissy was her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Like her sister she was married. She spat on the name of her husband. And like her sister she had never really chosen for such an arranged marriage. But she followed Lord Voldemort with everything he did. Their men were Death Eaters from the first hour. They had followed their men as it was by their arranged marriage contract. And as in an arranged marriage a woman should never contradict her husband. Actually you are a slave, no more and no less. That was what it was under a marriage contract.

Bella was still pressed against the wall. She felt a hand from her sister fall over her shoulder. The hug she got was something she was not used to. Still, it felt good to feel such a arm around you. It was one of love and not one of lust. "Bella dry your tears and come to the kitchen. Lord Voldemort has some announcements for all of us".

Bella wiped her eyes and walked slowly to the kitchen. There was a large table with all the Death Eaters around it. She saw her cousin Draco, he sat next to his father. He was sixteen years old and wanted to have the Dark Mark more than anything. She knew Lucius had neglected his duty. Draco therefore would have a great responsibility. This in order to save the honor of his father. Slowly she slipped herself into the seat next to her sister. Without even looking at another, she sat in silence. She did not dare to look up. Her fear was big and the pain of the curse was not yet completely gone.

Voldemort stood at the head of the table and spoke.  
>"I'm very disappointed in all of you. Now not only Harry Potter knows that I'm back" and he spat at the name of Harry Potter,<br>"But now the ministry knows it to. And to think that Fudge was eating out of my hand. At least he did it until yesterday. Tomorrow morning everyone will know by the daily prophet. And all thanks to your stupidities and blunders. A whole year we worked on Harry to get him to take the prediction. A whole year Severus held his mind open and reachable for me. Severus has done everything to torture him. For what and why I ask you. You my death Eaters, you let yourselves be trumped by six children, six measly children".

His gaze went past the table and rested on Bellatrix. "Bellatrix" he cried hissing. "Y yes, my lord" was her whispered answer. "Bellatrix, you made a lot of mistakes, and therefore also a lot to make up for. We will talk about that later". Narcissa put her hand on the knee of Bellatrix and pressed it hard. Bellatrix looked at Lord Voldemort and just nodded. She quickly looked back at the table. She would follow her lord, but she did not know why. There was a voice that kept saying that she needed to do something else. Do not listen to him, you're better off without him. The voice said.

"Lucius, I have one question for you. How could you have drop the prediction". Lucius swallowed when his lord said his name. "It was Harry Potter my lord, it was he who made me drop the prediction".  
>"Lucius, Lucius, do you really think that I believe that my right hand man cannot win from a fifteen year old boy. A boy, without a real education." Voldemort looked lethal to Lucius and gave him a small hiss. "I had Just slain Potter" Draco snarled. Voldemort looked at him and wondered if Draco had any value for him. or that Draco was valuable.<p>

"Draco, if so. Tell me, how could four kids overpower you and your friends so easy. You had help from that toad Umbridge was it not". Draco blushed and looked down in shame. Whispering he said he wanted to curse Potter and his friends.  
>"Next year Draco has to perform a task for me. It's not a big task. At the end of that year, he will have to kill Dumbledore. Then, and only then are you worthy enough to be a Death Eater. Maybe you can also save your father's honor". Voldemort looked lethal to Lucius. Lucius nodded and looked down.<p>

The door to the kitchen swung open and Severus Snape came in. "Ah, Severus my faithful servant. What's the latest news you will bring us". Bellatrix looked at Snape venomously. She hatred Severus but could not tell why. Severus glanced at her and then looked to Lord Voldemort. In one simple movement, he dropped to his knee and kissed the hand of his lord.  
>"My lord, the arrogance of that Potter boy is insufferable. He gives his story to the Daily Prophet as if he's the hero. Dumbledore even says he has conceived the whole plan to lure you out of your hiding place. Really my lord they do it as if they are better than you. They think they can outsmart you ".<p>

Bellatrix thought to herself that it was not right. She had never heard Harry Potter say something to lure someone from his hiding place. Harry Potter could not even put her properly under the Cruciatus curse. He did not have the heart for it. His hard was full of love and the Cruciatus curse only works if your heart is full of hatred. Bella knew she had to hate Harry. But something in her heart, said she could not.

His curse was hurting so much more. He was more painful than the one of Lord Voldemort. But he was not full of hate. She did not know what to think of it. The fear came over her a heart and spine. The idea alone that Harry Potter, would pronounce that curse with hatred. With him that curse would be fatal right away. Lord Voldemort looked at Bellatrix, and ordered her to look at him. Bellatrix looked at her lord and felt a tingle go through her body. "Lord, let me kill that Potter boy. Let me restore your honor" she exclaimed immediately. A smile appeared around the mouth of Voldermort.

Narcissa looked vaguely at her sister. This was not the sister she had comforted less than an hour ago". Bellatrix, I appreciate that you want to defend the honor of my name. But I have another task for you in mind. A task which I think you are the only one capable of. In addition, I also need help from Narcissa". Lord Voldemort said to Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Severus, what is the next step that Dumbledore is going to do". "my Lord, I have heard that Dumbledore will take that Potter boy under his wing. What he wants to do with Potter, he has not told me yet. But I think he will prepare him for a fight with you. The way as it is now I think he wants to use him as a shield. He wants to sacrifice the boy, and then kill you with his own hands. The boy is just a pawn for him, his life has no value to him". Severus smiled at what he had said. And Voldemort looked at him calmly". Well done, Severus, I appreciate the effort that you have done for Lord Voldemort".

"Wormtail get the book that you and I talked about yesterday. And take it to the sacrificial chamber". "Yes master, good master". It was a slimy answer That Wormtail gave him". Narcissa take Bellatrix along to the sacrificial chamber. I'll be there in an hour to explain to you what I want. Follow the ritual on page nine of the book, and on page seventeen. Wormtail will bring you the book at a moment. Read it and see if you can do it" hissed Voldemort to Narcissa.

Narcissa took Bellatrix by the arm and led her to the sacrificial chamber. In a room along the corridor she saw Severus Snape. Narcissa left Bellatrix behind in the corridor and went into the room to talk with Severus. Bellatrix did not really know what her sister was doing with Severus Snape. She saw her sister talk to Severus for about ten minutes. Suddenly she heard Severus create a magical promise. She was shocked a little but nothing more. When Narcissa came out of the room she immediately asked why that was. "Severus must keep an eye on Draco. He is his godfather, so I made him promise it to me" Narcissa said to Bellatrix.

Narcissa took Bellatrix by the arm again. She took her further along the corridor to the sacrificial chamber. There was one another thing that did not sit well with Narcissa. but that would be for later. In the sacrificial chamber, stood an altar of stone. Bellatrix looked at her sister intently. A little too driven Bellatrix asked Narcissa. "What do you think I should do for my Lord? Do You think I'm his favorite again". Wormtail who just came in at the moment, when Narcissa wanted to give her an answer. made narcissa held her tongue. "Wormtail put that book down and get out" Narcissa snapped to Wormtail. Wormtail put the book down and ran out of the room again. I loathe that rat, Narcissa thought by herself.

Now there was still one thing. that did not sit well with Narcissa.  
>Narcissa now looked at her sister and waved her wand over her eyes. She mumbled a spell and looked deep into her eyes. "If I did not think it, I would not have believed it," she said. "You are under the Imperius curse." Narcissa shook her head and thought hard. Narcissa who was now eyeing the book on page nine and seventeen. The book was filled with rune spells. It was such an ancient book. And this was one to give someone a fake memory, one they would think is real. On page seventeen there was also some ancient rune spell to make someone younger. What was it that her Lord Voldemort was planning to do Narcissa thought. What was it that he wanted from her sister? But especially what was it he wanted her to do.<p> 


	2. (BSC 1) C2 Voldermort's assignment part2

A / N: Everyone deserves a gift at Christmas. So for everyone, here is chapter two. the following chapter only really comes on next Friday or Saturday.

to: a lazy noob / ChazTaylor / Xavras

Thank you for your Reviews

and for all. a happy new year.

have fun with the story.

*#*

(BSC 1) C2 Voldermort's assignment part 2.

Exactly on the hour Lord Voldemort walked into the sacrificial chamber. The air in the room immediately became a little bit colder. It was something that gave Narcissa a shiver. It was a shiver that she always got when Voldemort was near her. Always one of fear and loathing for her lord.

"Narcissa have you understood the spells I gave you" he hissed viciously. Narcissa nodded slowly and barely looked at her Lord. "Nice then you can start with the first spell, it will take you an hour, then I will get her a new memory. After that we shall make a little girl of seven years old from her." Lord Voldemort said this to Narcissa, with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"My lord may I ask what you are planning to do with Bellatrix". Lord Voldemort laughed dirty and looked carefully at her with his red eyes. "We will send little Bellatrix back in time to kill little Harry Potter" he said. Narcissa was shocked when she heard what her lord wanted to do. But she kept her face tight.

Slowly she nodded. Voldemort suddenly collapsed and dropped to the floor, he looked around wildly. Lord Voldemort, right now had a frightened look in his eyes. "Narcissa I need to do some checking. Tomorrow morning we are going to do the rituals, at eight o'clock in the morning exactly. Make sure that Bellatrix is ready for my memory." Narcissa nodded again and saw her lord Voldemort leave the manor.

Narcissa was deep in thought about what to do. Suddenly she knew it, with a hand on the arm of Bellatrix she apparated into her family secret bunker. This was the secret bunker of the Black Family. Almost no one knew of its existence. Only Bella, Sirius and Narcissa knew of it. Here in the bunker was everything that you could need, in times of emergency and danger.

On a shelf was a jar full of Veritaserum. In the corner of the bunker there was a Pensieve. The Pensieve was something that she could need at a later time. She gave Bellatrix a few drops of Veritaserum in her mouth. The Imperius curse stopped working instantly. Narcissa immediately saw the change in the face of Bella. Now the only thing was to ask the right questions she thought.

"Bella how long have you been under the influence of the Imperius curse" Narcissa asked.  
><em>"The whole time I have been married to my husband" <em>_Bellatrix answered._  
>"Did you abuse the Longbottom family" Narcissa asked.<br>_"No, I have tied them up in a room under a compulsion curse. But I did it under the influence of the Imperius curse. My husband, his brother and Barty Jr. tortured them together" __Bellatrix said__.  
><em>"Your job was to kill little Neville Longbottom. Why did you not kill the little Longbottom" Narcissa asked.  
><em>"I began to resist the curse, and I put little Neville Longbottom in the closet under a pile of clothes" <em>_Bellatrix answered_.  
>"Who was the one who kept you under the Imperius curse? Narcissa asked"<br>_"It was against my husband Rodolphus Lestrange; I was resisting against his Imperius curse" __Bellatrix answered_.  
>"Are you still resisting your husband".<br>_"No, he cannot control me anymore. Now I am placed under the Imperius curse by Voldemort. I am also resisting myself to him, but it does not work, he's so much stronger than my husband" ._

Narcissa did not know what she was hearing. Her sister had been in Azkaban while she was innocent. She was there for almost fifteen years, enough to make anyone crazy. She placed her memories of what she heard in the Pensieve and let them sit there. With her hands in her hair, she walked through the bunker. What should she do right now in Merlin's name what should she do. Suddenly she knew. It was like a cannon went off in her head. She picked up the book she had received from Voldemort. She had seen a spell on the use of Memories. She flipped through the pages until she found the right page.

ERASE MEMORIES AND REPLACING IT. Was the title of the spell?  
>"Bella, I want you to get all those old memories from before you were ten years old." She removed her own memory from the Pensieve and placed it in a jar. Now she took all the memories from the head of Bella. she divided the memory between that from before she was ten. and from those of thereafter.<p>

Now the book told her, she had to draw four runes on the side of her head. This she did, and read the spell aloud. Bellatrix who was stretched out on the ground. Remained lying there and let Narcissa do her work that had to be done. Narcissa removed everything from her memory. She put back the memory from before she was ten years old.

She had changed one thing from the memory. Now she was no longer Bellatrix Black. Now she would be known as Bellatrix Smith. Someday she herself would find out her real name. But that was not now. The rest of the memories she would placed back in an encrypted shape, after the first ritual had taken place. That would reveal it self when she was sixteen.

Bella woke up and she ran through the bunker. "Narcissa you grown old why is that. Yesterday you were still twelve" shouted Bellatrix. Narcissa laughed a little at seeing how her sister ran through the bunker. She hoped she had done well by doing this. She knew that Bellatrix had almost learned everything when she was just ten years old. There was only the fake memory that she still had to place. She would do that tomorrow morning if she would get the chance for it.

It was almost five o'clock in the morning when she brought Bella back to the sacrificial chamber. She examined the spell that she had to carry out in front of Voldemort. She studied it carefully. If she would forget a single rune, the spell would not work properly. But as an outsider you would not notice it. Well she knew that Voldemort, had never been really good in ancient runes. So she hoped she could mislead him.

She brought Bella into a deep sleep. This so she would think she had dreamed it all when she awoke. Of course that was a simple thing to say to Voldemort. She would say this so he would not know that she already had the memory of a ten year old girl. Narcissa drew runes on the undressed body of Bella, and forgot one intentionally. In silence she waited until her Lord Voldemort would be there. It would take almost half an hour before he finally was there.

Narcissa told him the lie of the dream thoughts. To her surprise, he believed her completely. Narcissa swallowed by her lie, and then Narcissa read the spell out loud and Bellatrix glowed bright and completely from head to toe. Now she told her Lord that he needed to give her the memory. Lord Voldermort bent down to Bellatrix and whispered in to her ear.

"Find Harry Potter, kill Harry Potter" he hissed in her ear. Bellatrix repeated what Voldemort had told her. _"Find Harry Potter, kill Harry Potter" _Then Voldemort asked Narcissa about how long it was going to take before she could do the next spell. Narcissa told him, it would take her about four hours. But actually it was only about two hours. Voldemort left the room and Narcissa had to place the next runes on her naked body. First she placed the rune that she had not done the first time. She quickly told the spell and stood by her ear.  
>"Bellatrix please become happy, and friends with Harry Potter, when you're in school. Love Harry Potter he will be mighty and good for you, help him with everything". Bellatrix repeated what Narcissa had told her in her ear and glowed red. <em>"Bellatrix please become happy, and friends with Harry Potter, when you're in school. Love Harry Potter he will be mighty and good for you, help him with everything".<em> Now she quickly placed the encrypted memory in her head. If all went as she wanted it to go, by then she would recall this memory when she was sixteen years old. Then she would remember that she was Bellatrix Black that she had two sisters. Perhaps then she could even help Narcissa to get rid of Malfoy. She would also recall the memory of Narcissa. The memory about how Bella had been used and abused over the years.

Narcissa removed the rune which Bellatrix had all over her body. and quickly placed the new ones that she needed next. It had hurt her when she had found out that Bellatrix had always done everything under the influence of the Imperius curse. The woman that was on the table in front of her was not a monster. It was her sister. Lord Voldemort and Rodolphus had always used her and abused her. Now she was going to help Lord Voldemort to rejuvenate her and send her back in time. All this with the aim to kill Harry Potter. She was sick when she thought about what her sister had to do.

Bellatrix would be seven years old when she would wake up in a different time. She would have no family but she would have magic. For the first time in her life she could be happy. Narcissa only hoped her deception was successful. And that she was not going to kill Harry Potter. How Voldermort could let a thing like this happen. Shape someone into a child and then watch that child kill another child. It had been that sick thought that Narcissa did decide to fool Voldemort.

How strange the thought was. She thought it was good to send Bellatrix back to an earlier time. Maybe her sister could have some luck for once, and not end up in Azkaban. The advantage was that nobody would see her for the older Bellatrix. At that point of time her sister would be sitting in Azkaban. Many thoughts went at once through her head. All this happened while Bellatrix lay and slept on the table. Now there were different runes drawn on her body. Narcissa asked Lord Voldemort to join her there and spoke the spell. On the face of Bellatrix she could see the pain that she was in. The whole process of the spell would last a whole day.

With everything Narcissa did, she saw pain and change on the face of her sister. The sunken eyes from years of captivity disappeared before her eyes. With every minute she was younger and younger. The bags under her eyes disappeared and gave way to a beautiful and younger version of Bellatrix. Narcissa recognized the sister that she had lost so long ago. Now she was a girl of fifteen years old.

As she drifted off into thought, she thought of anything. Sirius came into the memory of Narcissa. She saw him running through the garden behind her and her sister. Both sent chuckle spells on each other. It was a wonderful reminder that she got. Bellatrix was on the table and was now twelve years old. Narcissa looked at the clock and saw that she was working for twenty hours. And she had to go another four hours. It would take another four hours and she was the girl of seven that Narcissa would recognize.

Voldemort walked into the room and looked approvingly at Narcissa. "You've done nicely Narcissa, you are your lord worthy" Voldemort hissed. Narcissa was disgusted with those thoughts. It was her husband that was a death eater, she was not. She really wanted nothing to do with this. But she knew she had to do it. The worst was that Lucius raised their son to be a death eater. Her little Draco would be just like her husband.

Maybe little Bellatrix can do something for Draco. Lord Voldemort gave her a book that she had to look at. She saw it was a centuries old spell to send someone back in time. It could even give the correct number of years. Up to the precise month. There was only one place where they needed her to appear. Voldemort would do the spell together with Narcissa. Since two people were needed for the spell. Voldemort would also figure out where they were going to do the spell.

That night Voldemort told that he had released Bellatrix from her suffering.  
>"Dirty bastard" was the thought that went through the head of Narcissa. But in her face there was nothing to see. Voldemort went on to where he had slain Bellatrix. She was an example to the others, he said. This he would do with anyone who did not follow his orders.<p>

Narcissa looked at the table, in her mind she was with her sister. Who now lay asleep in the sacrificial chamber. She again was pure and innocent. She hoped the world for her sister would be okay, she could not do anymore for her. The next morning Voldemort, and Narcissa with Bellatrix apparated in front of a ruin.

"This has previously been a orphanage near Harry. A year ago i destroyed the building, it was in my way" Voldemort said. Narcissa knew that Voldemort had once been in an orphanage. And that it probably had been this orphanage where he hes been in. Bellatrix that was still held in sleeping form, lay on the ground in front of their feet. Together with Voldermort she began the ritual. Bellatrix faded slowly. The ritual would be successful if they would hear a bang. The ten minutes that followed was nothing other than to say the spell over and over again. From out of nowhere there was a bang and the spell was done.

Voldemort said nothing and Disapparated. Narcissa was left behind just standing there. she was just watching with tears in her eyes. She was looking at the spot where her sister had just been lying. In thought she said goodbye to her sister. If she would have succeeded. Then the memory that she had placed in her mind would unlock now. Now Bellatrix would again remember everything about who she was. That was what she was hoping.

Goodbye dear sister of mine. I hope I will see you soon and safely home again.


	3. (BSC 1) C3 One with the same fate as th

A/N: to everybody Thanks for the reviews.

(BSC 1) C3. One with the same fate as the other. Part 1

Bella was slowly opening her eyes.  
>"Ah, you're awake, all is well with you little girl, I hope?" Asked a friendly looking woman. While she, was kneeling beside Bella.<p>

"We were quite shocked when you suddenly were laying on the sidewalk in front of our orphanage". The woman looked at Bella and gave her a sweet smile. "Where am I, if I may ask" Bella asked softly. "You are at our orphanage in Little Whinging. And we found you here on the sidewalk, right in front of our orphanage. You were suddenly there. Right there from out of nowhere". The woman helped Bella to her feet and led her inside the orphanage.

Bella looked a bit scared but did not know what to do. She followed the woman inside and sat down in the chair which she pointed to her. "Do you know where your parents are dear". Asked the woman friendly. Bella looked a little insecure at the woman. "I have no parents, At least I think so," Bella told her.

"I know I should have. But I cannot remember them" Bella told her still a little confused. The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at her carefully.  
>"You have no parents, or do you not know what parents are" she asked Bella. "I don't know madam". When Bella said this the woman knew that something was wrong. She immediately thought the worst. So she called a doctor and the police. You could never really know what was going on. Bella was taken to a room where she could play with another girl.<p>

The woman immediately went to investigate. No one in the neighborhood seemed to be missing a child. That was after all what the police had told her. In all the surrounding villages there were no children missing neither. The police had promised her to do a nationwide search. Maybe the girl was missing somewhere else in the country. And she ended up here in one way or another. There was also nothing wrong with her. Her health was good and she had no visible injuries. At least not what they could see at first hand. Okay, she was a bit shy. But then again who would not be, in a strange environment like this. Especially, if you are a little girl like her? Then there were still things that she did not know of her. She took the decision to go and talk with her herself. For starters she did not know her name as well her age.

"Hello sweetheart, may I ask you something". Bella looked at the woman and nodded slowly.  
>"I first want to know your name". Bella had to think hard for a moment, "My name is Bellatrix Smith. But everyone just called me Bella, at least that's what I think". The woman frowned but continued.<br>"And Bella, where do you think your parents are now". "I have no parents, ma'am. I'm not sure why, but I know that I have no parents. At least I think so"  
>"I still have one more question for you Bella". Bella looked at her and nodded again. "Bella how old are you." how could a question be so simple. And still leave Bella to think so hard.<p>

"I think I'm seven years old Madame". Bella said with a weak smile. It was weird when she got the answers from Bella. She was friendly and well cared for. And yet she had to think deeply and hard for each question. Maybe she had a concussion or something else. The woman could not think of something else, at least not as quickly.

Bella was brought back to the room, the room with the other girl. There, she could get some play time or talk if they wanted to. For Bella however, it was not nearly as nice as it was before. The girl scolded her and told the most awful things. At one point she started pushing Bella. What the girl did not know was that Bella was a witch. She had no wand, but she did have the magical power. The girl pushed Bella again and again. And from out of nowhere the girl was thrown hard against the wall. This could be called accidentally use of magic. This was something muggles were very afraid of. It was something they could not explain or understand. And for that it was freakish behavior.

The friendly woman came in and suddenly she was not as friendly anymore. The girl turned out to be the daughter of the woman. And that was something that Bella had not known. Bella was immediately told that she would go to a special foster home. One special foster home, which the mother of the woman had used for a boy that was just like her. And that was sixty years ago.

She was pushed into an empty room with only a bed and a chair. There she had to stay until they had found her parents. Or until the foster parents came to pick her up. And perhaps they could find a better foster family. The woman suddenly sounded hateful and even a bit aggressive. Bella was sitting alone in a room. She had to keep waiting for the foster family to come and pick her up. There was nothing for her to do so suddenly every thoughts through went her head.

The last few hours that she was there been boring and very unfriendly. The first so friendly woman was nothing more than a spiteful woman. She had brought her to this room and left her there. One time she had come and look at her. Then she said that they would be eating in about half an hour. But that Bella could not be among them. After all, she did not live in the orphanage. And therefore she had no right to eat with them. The only other thing was the woman's daughter. Now and then she came to the door and called her bad names. Names that would hurt her to the core

At eight o'clock in the evening a man and a woman walked into her room. "These are your foster parents for as long as they are needed. They know exactly what to do with little girls like you. If we find your parents, we will let you know" what was the first so lovely woman told her. But she now told it to her with hatred in her voice and face.

That evening Bella lay on a single bed in a strange house. A Lot had happened today, but she did not understand it at all. Why could she not remember who her parents were? Why she could not remember the names of the two girls? Also why could she remember the young boy named Sirius.

It was all so very strange and confusing to her. They were all happy memories of the girls and the boy, and not one of them was bad. No matter how hard she tried, that was all she could remember. Well, she could also remember a lot of Latin phrases. But what those sentences meant, she did not know. Extremely tired of thinking so hard she fell into a deep sleep.

It was six o'clock in the morning when Bella was roughly awakened. Her thoughts went to the previous day. They were so friendly when they were there to get her. And now they were so mean, what happened.  
>"So from now on you are going to learn to cook wash and clean up. You are going to learn everything a good housewife should do, otherwise". <em><strong>Smack<strong>_. Bella got a slap right in her face. The pain from the slap brought tears to her small eyes. "This is a warning for you. You're going to listen to us or you'll get more of these blows." _**Smack, smack, smack**_.  
>She had to be down at seven that was what the woman had told her. Bella sat on her bed and cried softly. Her hands folded in her lap.<p>

Five minutes after seven Bella was down. Before she knew it, Bella was grabbed by her collar. And was hit two times, straight into her face. _**Smack, smack**_. The woman told her that if she did not pay attention. She would be hit every day. Just as long as it took until she learned it. Bella wiped her tears away and listened to what she had to do. Within a short time, and many bruises later Bella had learned a lot.  
>She could cook and wash. She could do almost everything a house wife could do. There she became the house elf of the family even though she did not know what a house elf was. Even though it was something that she had heard somewhere. And like all the other things she could not remember from where. From early in the morning, until late in the evening. Bella was working every day and she did everything. She even had to do the garden.<p>

The life that Bella now had, was certainly no picnic. It would be a terrible life for her and she knew it. It was a daily misery that she had to endure. Every day she had a new bruise. Almost every night she lay crying on her bed. During the day you would not see her tears, but at night she would give them free rein to run wild. Both her foster mother and foster father were beating her on a daily basis. It was gradually getting too much for her. At night she lay awake with the idea to run away. If she did everything according to the rules she had little or no beatings. But that was very rare and almost never.

Until that one particular evening. Her foster mother was gone and she was alone with her foster father. He ask her to come to him, he was lying on the bed and patted the mattress beside him. She was now eight years old and smart enough to know what he wanted. She saw how he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. While she shook her head violently and ran for the door. She would do everything and anything, but not this. She did not want to do this.

So she ran as fast as she could, away from this horrible house. Far away from those horrible people. Not once has she looked back. Not once has she looked over her shoulder. She did nothing but run, running away from that place. Running in to the deep dark night. Far away from that house, and hopefully to a much better place.

Early in the morning she woke up under a slide. She did not know where she was, and still a little dazed she looked around. In the distance she saw a large building which she recognized immediately. It was the orphanage where she had been before. That was a place where she would not go. Not now and not ever again. Slowly she looked around. As she looked around she made the decision to do some walking throughout the neighborhood. It was not so much her care where she went as long as it was not near that orphanage.

In another playground she saw a group of boys. These boys were beating on a little boy with messy black hair and glasses. Preferably she would walk up to them, and go help the little boy, but she did not want the attention on her. She watched and saw the little boy escape. Although you would not say it, he was very quick for his size. She followed him with her eyes and saw how he hid behind a wall. With his small body, he could not be much older than six years old. Suddenly he looked straight at her. There she looked straight into the two most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. For a moment she was warm and fuzzy inside. She shook with her head and he was gone.

That night she sat under a railway crossing in a small tunnel. Here she was able to sit out of the cold wind that blew around that evening. With the thought of two green eyes she slowly fell asleep.


	4. (BSC 1) C4 One with the same fate as th

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.

to_ lunaz, WHCnelson, ChazTaylor, Jordan Mathias, Xavras, Penny wise, Hivedragon and a lazy noob_. Thanks for the reviews.

A/N: I am sorry too say. That i am going to post every two weeks from now on.  
>But the chapters will be twice as long. i can not split them into two any more. I am Sorry.<p>

A/N: and this chapter is because you still have to wait so long for the next one.

(BSC 1) C4, One with the same fate as the other. Part 2

She did not know how long she had been lying there. But she thought it was two hours for sure. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Bella heard something rattling. Frightened, she looked up and around. From the other side of the tunnel there was someone walking to her side to the tunnel. It was an older woman with two big shopping bags. Slowly she passed by Bella. Bella looked around. She saw that there was no place where she could hide. So Bella closed her eyes tightly, hoping the woman would just walk past her. Maybe she would leave her there. Unfortunately it was something she did not do. The woman stopped and asked what she was doing here at this time of the evening. Bella made every effort to avoid having to respond. She did not look at her.

"Are you from the orphanage? Little girl," the older woman asked kindly. Bella looked at her and nodded slowly. "I do not want to go back there" Bella almost shouted. Nor to that other woman and man "Bella cried fiercely. The woman looked at Bella with raised eyebrows. "but then you can come along with me tonight. Tomorrow we will see what more we can do for you.

Bella thought for a moment and then she slowly stood up. With small steps she went after the woman to her home. Her house was in a street where Bella had not been that day. At a house at No. 7. They stood for a moment in silence. Bella looked down the street. Everything looked the same to her, from the grass to the fences. And it seemed like everyone in the street had the same kind of car. Bella walked behind the woman and went inside the house with her.

Inside the house she watched around speechless. There were ten cats and kittens all together. Suddenly, Bella knew what she has heard rattling in the shopping bags of the woman. Those were the cats cans in the bags of the woman. The woman put her bag down and bent over. All the cats and kittens came straight at her. And they all looked up at the woman. So they could be petted. Bella watched it all with a smile pasted on her face. "Come on sweetheart they do not bite, you know" the woman said.

Bella walked past the woman. She went inside and sat down on the ground. All the cats and kittens were immediately walking up to her. Within ten minutes Bella was lying on her stomach on the ground between the cats and the kittens. Everywhere around her there were kittens and cats. She tried to pet and cuddle them all.

The woman liked it when she got visitors. So the woman walked into the kitchen and left Bella behind with the cats. She had seen how the girl looked like she was malnourished. Just like a certain boy she had to keep an eye on. First she wanted to ask the girl a lot of questions. One of the questions was her name. But she wanted to give her a proper meal first. So she passionately went to work. After an hour in the kitchen, she called the girl over to have dinner with her.

A little shy, Bella sat down at the table. "May I ask you your name little girl". Bella looked at the woman who gave her a loving look back. The last year had been very miserable for her. But this woman was different. "My name is Bellatrix Smith, but you can call me Bella" Bella said. "Well Bella my name is Arabella Figg, You can call me Arabella. Now you may eat as much as you want". "Really" Bella asked. "Yes, really, eat as much as you want". Bella looked across the table. On the table was everything that she liked. So she eat a little of everything she wanted.

After eating Bella, helped Arabella, to clear the table. Together they did the dishes and cleaned up everything. Bella had removed her sweater because she became hot by the work she did. Arabella saw that she now had on a T-shirt. Her small arms had the occasional bruise here and there. "How about a nice hot bath tonight Bella?" Arabella asked and Bella nodded, she thought she was quite dirty, and a hot bath was something she was ready for.

Arabella had run a full bath for Bella, and left her to it. At the door she heard that Bella had stept into the bath. As she shook her head and thought to herself. "Two children in one district who are treated this way. That's just outrageous". She cried out. Half an hour later Arabella walked inside. She saw that Bella was enjoying her bath Arabella had a T-shirt in her hand, for Bella to put on later. So that Arabella could wash her other clothes. Arabella threw a quick glance at Bella. She saw that the girl was covered with bruises and minor scrapes. "Bella, we should have to have a talk soon, if that's okay with you." Bella knew she was not going to wriggle herself out of it. So whatever would happen, in any case she had had a wonderful meal out of it.

After an hour Bella came down and went into the kitchen. She was now squeaky clean and had a big smile on her face. On the table she saw a glass of pumpkin juice waiting for her. Why she knew it was pumpkin juice she did not know. But she just knew instantly what it was. Slowly she sat down at the table. Arabella sat down opposite of her and looked at her with a smiled. "Bella all these bruises you have, are they all from your foster parents." Bella looked at her and blinked.

She had expected that Arabella would ask her that question, but not so directly and straight foward. Bella again nodded slowly.  
>"Bella listen, I'm going to tell you this once, so listen well. Tomorrow I'm going to the police. There i will tell them what the orphanage and those other people have done to you. Then I will tell them that you are staying here with me until they find your real parents. And when I get back you and I will go to London for some clothes.<p>

Bella had expected everything. She had to go back or somewhere else, but this was not what she had expected at all. She now was just hoping that it was really going to happen. Bella looked at Arabella and smiled at her. Arabella quickly walked around to the table to her and gave her a big hug.

The last hug Bella could remember was the one she got from Sirius. The downside to it was, that she did not know whether that hug was true or not. Together Arabella and Bella remained talking for a long time until Bella yawned. Arabella smiled and took her to bed and she herself went to sleep also.

The next morning after breakfast Arabella went away, leaving Bella all alone. Bella sat on the couch and was looking outside nervously. And she hoped that Arabella would come back soon. While she was looking outside the window she stroked a cat. The house that was diagonally opposite from the house of Arabella was No. 4. Bella looked at how a thin woman walked outside the door with her nose high up in the air.

She was followed by a boy who could barely fit through the door. When she took a good look at that kid she noticed that she recognized that boy. That was the same boy she saw yesterday, the one that was beating up that little boy. Now she also saw the little boy with those beautiful green eyes. Was he living there, she thought. Just at the same moment when he came out of the door he got a shove. The boy fell on the street and was yelled at. He was told that he had to pay attention. The man who had pushed him was big and fat. He also had a big bushy mustache. The boy with the green eyes looked sad. While he sat down in the car and they drove off.

Bella just looked back and forth down the street for a moment. Afterwards she went back again to play with all the cats. On a table against the wall there was a little red book that was just lying there. Bella picked up the book and began to read. It was some kind of diary, but with all of those horrible things in it. She sat down on the couch and took the book on her lap.

Slowly she continued with reading it.

_Harry is now four years old._

_The two blue eyes which he got, were the birthday present he received from his nephew.  
>Harry put out the trash and something rolled beside the waste bin. His uncle has beaten him four times for that.<br>Harry had to remove the poison ivy from the garden.  
>He had to do this from his aunt without the use of gloves. It was bad. I saw his aunt sitting there with a pair of gloves in her hands. Harry has done four hours of garden work with just one glass of water. And it was still the hottest day of the summer.<em>

Bella gulped and quickly flipped to another page. To her surprise, the whole book was just like that. She did not know who that Harry was but she watched with horror to the text that appeared to be on every page. She read how Harry was locked up in the broom closet. And that Arabella had not seen him for four days.

Bella sat with tiny tears in her eyes when Arabella came home. "What is wrong with you, sweetheart" she asked. "Why are you crying like that".She asked sweetly to Bella. Bella could not answer her through her sobs.  
>"Bella come sit with me." Bella looked at her sadly. Suddenly she got an anxious feeling. A feeling that gave her a little shiver. What was Arabella going to tell her.<p>

"Bella you can stay with me. for as long as it takes. That's what the police told me at least". Bella who looked immediately pleased to Arabella was waiting to see what more she was going to say. "If the police cannot find your parents within half a year I may adopt you. If you would like me to do that". Bella looked at her "I no longer have to go to the orphanage or to those other people". "No honey, you may stay with me forever if that is what you want." At that point Bella was the happiest she has ever been in that year. She flew herself around the neck of Arabella and gave her a big hug. She sobbed and whispered softly,  
>"Yes, then i want to stay with you".<p>

That afternoon they were headed to London as agreed. Just to buy some clothes for Bella. After that Arrabella had taken Bella to a McDonalds. It was something she had never done before. And just for that reason they had a wonderful afternoon. Bella went straight to her room, and fitted all the new clothes she had received.

Arabella went immediately to the kitchen to provide for dinner . After an hour Bella was called downstairs for dinner.

Bella came down and looked at the table. The table was again full of everything that was tasty. Arabella, who was already sitting at the table, looked surprised when she received a kiss from Bella on her cheek.  
>"Thanks" was whispered in her ear by Bella. After having washed the dishes together it was time for a quiet evening. Arabella sat down on the couch and Bella Again was sprawled on the floor playing with the cats. Bella just loved it here, and after a year of misery she was finally happy.<p>

In the middle of the evening Arabella heard little sobs coming from behind the table. Arabella stood up and walked to the sound of the sobs. Bella lay there on the ground while she was crying softly. "What is it dear; you had the same thing this afternoon". Arabella did not understand it until she actually saw the little red book. "Come sit with me and explain what it is why you are crying".

Bella stood sobbing and looked with watery eyes to Arabella. "I found this book earlier this afternoon. And I'm so sorry for Harry. Is this really happening to him, all of it". Asked a sobbing Bella to Arabella. Now it was also Arabella who got watery eyes. She looked at Bella and nodded.

"You know darling Harry lives here on the opposite of the street at No, 4". He is a small boy with glasses. And he is the sweetest boy that I know. But, like you, were beaten last year. So it is with him for all his life. I've seen how he was laid down here on the pavement. He was still a baby. Even then as a baby he was almost never fed or cared for. Sometimes I heard him just crying for six hours at a stretch. And I cannot do anything about it. It is very important that he continues to live there. But if i had my choice, I would have brought him here just like you. You and him are the one with the same fate as the other".

Bella climbed onto the couch and looked out at No. 4. "I've seen that boy earlier this afternoon when he received a push by that big fat man and he fell out of the door. And yesterday I saw how he was beaten up by that fat boy and his friends". Arabella immediately picked up her pen and wrote down what Bella was telling her. "Arabella can I be friends with that boy. He has the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen". At those words from Bella. Arabella could do nothing else but smile. "Yes you can be friends with Harry my sweetheart. Then he finally has one true friend. Merlin knows he still has no one or ever had one.


	5. (BSC 1) C5 this is Harry Potter

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I know my grammar of the English language is not the best there is. Perhaps it is the worst. Should I take cover or not._

_So I want to again say sorry for the mistakes. But I hope you have fun with my translation of Bellatrix tweede kans._

_This said. have fun with chapter 5_

_PS: Harry Potter is not mine, this is just a story from a fan._

C5 this is Harry Potter

The rest of the evening Bella had hung on the couch and looked at the house at number 4. That evening Arabella had asked her why she did that. But the answer Arabella got was an answer that she did not expected. "The boy across the street of us has it worse than I ever did. In the morning I only had to make breakfast. And I was only hit if I was not ready in time. That was the same with everything I had to do, if I did something good, then I did not get hit. But Harry from across the road has it much worse than I've ever had. He gets hit because they like to give him a thrashing just for the fun of it. Yesterday I saw how much they liked to humiliate him. His uncle pushed him to the ground with just one blow. And if I may, I want to be his friend, only if it's okay with you. "Arabella looked at Bella and was stirred."I think Harry would love it. But now it's your time to go to bed young lady".

That night Bella had a dream. She was walking with Harry from across the road; they were holding hands in a playground. It was a wonderful dream when it started. But it ended up really weird. There was a man there with a bald head and almost no nose. This man had red eyes and pupils like slits. He continued to ask her to murder one Harry Potter. But she did not know who that Harry Potter was. The only Harry who she knew was the boy who lived at number 4. In the playground there was also a blonde woman, one who seemed very familiar to her. Who asked her to be happy and to be friends with Harry Potter? She slowly woke up but did not understand this dream. In the dream the man with the red eyes became angry and angrier, every time he cried that she had to kill Harry Potter. He even hurt her in her dream. A pain she still felt when she was awake.

At breakfast she told all of her dream to Arabella. She had described everything and also told her what the man looked like. Arabella had told her that she had to listen to the woman and that to kill someone was very, very bad. Bella knew that to kill someone was bad and therefore would rather know who Harry Potter really was. Although Arabella knew that the young Harry, who lived across of them was the great Harry Potter.

She just did not know if Bella would be a witch. Arabella was also not sure whether she should tell that Harry from across the street was none other than Harry Potter. And especially now that she knew that Voldemort wanted him dead. There were a lot of such questions that were raised in Arabella's mind. For now, she decided to wait and see what would happen. Then she could still see what she could do with, or about it.

Bella now simply sat on the couch and looked at the house on number 4. This happened after she had heard the stories from Arabella, and also after she had read that little red book from her. Now she knew that she only wanted to do nothing else than to help Harry. The way Bella did all this for little Harry, from across the road. It was very admirable, that was what Arabella thought of it all.

It was just unfortunate that they had not seen Harry for almost three whole days. Arabella had told her, that he was probably locked in the cupboard under the stairs, again. Bella knew that Arabella knew more than she had told her. She also knew she should stop asking her for more. So that was something she would always do. Her main goal now was to make Harry just a little happier, even if it was with something very small. But the idea that someone. Can lock up a little boy like Harry, in a cupboard under the stairs where only cleaning stuff was supposed to be. That was too much for Bella too understand.

Two days later, little Harry slowly walked out of the house. He had his eyes almost squeezed shut. The sun seemed to irritate him badly, more than it usual did. This was due to the dark closet in which he was held. This was something that Arabella had not told Bella before. It was the fact that Harry had no light in there. She had read the red book several times, but nothing at all by the fact that he had no lights in his cupboard. And she now also wondered what else he did not have. This was what Bella saw and wondered from her spot on the couch, the one she had appropriated for herself.

A car drove by and in front of Harry it honked its horn. She looked straight at Harry who was so scared when the car honked its horn. Little Harry ducked and was now squatting on the sidewalk, with fear written all over his face. For Bella, this was a terrible sight to see. She had never seen anyone so scared before. Out of pure instinct Bella got up and ran to the front door. She immediately wanted to go to Harry and comfort him, just to tell him that all would be well

She was stopped at the front door by Arabella. "Sorry love, but this is something that you should not do. It is just as I have told you, it is very important that Harry is there. I know it's terrible when you see him so scared. I myself have seen it too often to find it a good thing. And yes I know it hurts when you see him like this, it also makes me hurt inside. But it is not allowed that we do something about it. I do not know why, but it is just not allowed. Sometimes Harry comes here for just a few hours or so. Even then I pretend that Harry is not a nice boy. It is also something that you should do when he comes here. And when he is inside then we can be nice to him, but not before that. His uncle and aunt will beat him if he is just talking with someone else, that's the reason why we should pretend not to be nice to him. Occasionally Harry will come here for a weekend. If that happens, then we can have some fun with him, only his aunt and uncle may not know about that. "

Bella now looked at Arabella with a very sad look. She now wanted nothing more than to help that little Harry. But Arabella had helped her very well so she knew Arabella had to be right. She did not like it but she did understand it. Bella could now only look at Harry, when he came out of the house. Usually he looked fearfully around himself. Just looking around himself as though he could be caught by his cousin at every minute. Then he went and sat behind the flower bed under the window. And sitting there just waiting for his cousin to come home. Afraid because he was not allowed to come home, earlier than his cousin. And scared about what could happen if he did so. Hours on end he was just sitting there. Looking at everything that was happening in the street? All this had also happened before was what Arabella had told her. She knew now it has long been so with everything Harry was going through.

Night after night Arabella watched how Bella was looking towards the house at number 4. The only thing she looked at was Harry, and what was happening to him. If she saw something she immediately wrote that down in the red book from Arabella. The red book which was slowly filling up. With small events and each more gruesome than the other.

*#*

Bella, was slowly finding her place with Arabella, she was already living there for two months now. From the police they had heard that all the efforts they had done, had failed into finding her parents. So Arabella felt that it was time for Bella to go to school. This she had already discussed with Bella which was a thing where Bella looked forward to her first school day would be that Monday. On that Sunday, she therefore had to go to bed early. Before she went to bed she quickly looked out through the front window. From their front window, she could just see how Harry went into his closet. She watched his uncle closed off the cupboard with a padlock that was another thing she had not seen before. So while she wrote it in the red book, she asked herself what Harry had done to be locked up at night.

On Monday morning Arabella walked with Bella hand in hand towards the school. From out the corner of her eye, Bella saw the cousin of Harry as they walk to school. His cousin was someone you could not miss; he was hugely thick, as fat as a baby whale. With wide eyes she looked around her. When his nephew was there then Harry was certainly to be here to. But unfortunately she did not see Harry anywhere. Maybe he was in a different class. He was younger than his cousin; at least he seemed much younger. But wherever she looked there was no Harry. She hoped she would see Harry at school. But was now afraid he might be somewhere else, maybe he was at a different school.

In a way Bella was glad she went to school, and in a way she was not. She herself could never make friends; it was something she suddenly remembered. There was always something going wrong. It was always something that happened that she could not explain. Why she had this recollection she did not know but it was a new one for her. Things always happened which made other people very upset at her. It was just like with the girl in the orphanage. Bella was so scared of her when she pushed her, and suddenly she was flying backwards into a wall. And thus, the girl's mother was angry with her, and Bella was sent to those horrible people.

At the gate Arabella said goodbye to Bella and went away. Bella was a little hesitant when she was brought to her new classroom by a teacher. "Class, this is Bellatrix Smith she is our new student from now on. And she told me that she wants to be called Bella. Bella just take a seat in the back with Harry". Bella jumped up a little and looked straight into the back of the classroom. There was Harry, all the way into the corner and all alone. Around him was a half-circle of empty tables. Bella went straight to the table that stood beside Harry.  
>Harry looked at Bella and asked if she wanted to sit down in front of him. Bella did not understand why he had asked it of her. He sounded a bit nervous and scared. But because she did not wanted to fight with Harry right away, she did what he asked of her and sat down in front of him.<p>

That morning went very slow and Bella just looked around the classroom. Right In the middle of the classroom, where his cousin was sitting, who appeared to be called Dudley? Dudley Dursley had a smug look on his face. That was something that Bella right away found repulsive about him, she immediately thought of all the things she had saw of him and had read about him. Actually she already found him instantly atrocious. She quickly glanced at the clock and hoped it would soon be half past ten. At that time they had recess, and then she could finally talk to Harry. Unfortunately, the clock is never fast enough when you want it. When the bell rang at half past ten Bella continued to sit down, she was looking at Harry, Harry walked past her and quickly went out of the classroom, Again he was very fast. Bella followed him and was looking where he was going. Around the corner, Harry instantly disappeared. Bella wanted to go back and look again but was just in time to hear the voice of his cousin.  
>"Come on guys, I think he's already outside". Now Bella wanted to see what his cousin was going to do with him at school. She saw his cousin walking with three of his friends. They were the type of those guys who had more muscles than brains.<p>

Bella noticed that the boys went around the corner to go and search for Harry. When she herself looked around the corner, Harry was nowhere to be seen, the only thing she saw was Dudley and his friends whom were knocking over everything in search for Harry. But wherever they looked they could not find Harry. Bella looked at a distance and saw how desperate Dudley was searching. From the corner of her eye she saw something with messy black hair run past her and she looked around. Harry ran to another corner and around it. Bella looked just as quickly back to Dudley and saw that he was still looking. So she herself went around the corner to Harry.

Bella slowly walked up to him and looked at him carefully. Harry was sitting behind a trash can with his back against the wall, he was breathing deeply from all the running he had done. Harry looked her straight in the eyes and smiled sweetly at her. His green eyes gave her a warm feeling, a feeling that she felt immediately deep inside her. "Your name is Bella is it not" Harry asked gently as he looked around him with searching eyes. "Yes, I'm Bella, and you're Harry". Harry nodded and looked to both sides again. "Bella you'd better not talk to me, otherwise Dudley will also beat you. He does not want me to have any friends you know. And I do not want anyone to get bullied because of me". Harry stood up and immediately walked away. "Harry" she called after him. Harry turned around and looked at her again. "Harry, I do not mind though. I just want to talk to you, and Dudley does not affect me". Harry just looked at her. "Thank you Bella, but it is better for you to not be my friend. You do not need to be beaten up because of me; you're too sweet for that". With a small smile, Harry quickly walked away from her. Bella watched him go but did not quite understand him. But he had told her that he liked her. She could not help blushing at the thought.. While she stood there with her mouth open.

When she saw Dudley got a hold of Harry, he and his friends started to beat on him very hard. Bella watched with horror at what Dudley did to Harry. Harry worked himself loose and ran off. She ran after the group and saw Harry sitting on the roof of a shed. How he came to that was a mystery to her, but he was on top of the shed. The worst thing was that Harry still was the one who received punishment for that. She had tried to help him by saying that he was being chased and bullied. But unfortunately for her, it did not help at all. At the end of the day she saw how Dudley was picked up by a car. But Harry himself had to walk home alone. Again she wanted to go to him, but Arabella stopped her. "Not yet dear, perhaps in a few weeks, but not yet."

*#*

That evening at dinner Bella told everything about what had happened that day. She also said that Harry could not talk to anyone, and that he cannot have any friends. If it was so then his cousin would beat that person up and Harry to. She also told Arabella that Harry did not want her talking to him, and why. Then she asked why Harry then just walked away, she had a sad look when she asked that question. When Arabella, was explaining to Bella, That Harry did not want anyone else to have problems because of him.

"**But Harry cannot do anything about it**. **His cousin is doing it, He does not**" bella almost cried.  
>"Yes, I know, sweetheart. But Harry thinks that this is precisely why that it is his fault. That's why he does not want any friends. He thinks they are safe this way". Tomorrow Bella was going to go and try again to talk to Harry. That night she had a very bad dream, one that remained hanging in her head well into the morning.<p>

"Arabella". "Yes, dear what is it".  
>"Last night I had a bad dream, it was the same dream. you know the same one as before. This time I dreamed about that guy with the bald head and those gazing red eyes. He again told me that I had to kill Harry Potter, but I do not know who Harry Potter is. However I noticed that there was a young man who came running up to me. He had a stick in his hands and fired it. It was as if he could do magic or something. The young man looked at me and had the same green eyes as Harry from the other side. I think it was Harry. But he told me that I should make my own choice and that I should not do what the man said. Then I woke up".<p>

Arabella got a bit of an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She now knew who the man with the red eyes really was. That man was none other than Voldermort. Sure she knew it before, but now she was sure of it. What she did not understand was that this little Bella had a connection with him. Fortunately, Bella did not know who that man was. Arabella also received an uncomfortable feeling because Bella had to kill Harry Potter. But luckily Bella did not wanted to do this. Arabella was thinking how to proceed now, she could tell it to Dumbledore. But she had already told him all about Harry. And yet, he left Harry with those terrible people as if it was nothing unusual. And he did nothing for Harry; he did not come to have a look, just to make sure that she had seen nothing wrong, to see if the boy was okay. She was now also aware that Bella had magical powers. Therefore Dumbledore would automatically find out that Bella was with her. No she had to find someone else who could help them. Someone who would also love Harry, as they did.

The next day at school it was a make or break day for Bella. With a firm step she walked into the classroom, she went right up to Harry. She picked up the chair and table next to Harry and sat down. "Sit down in front of me, so you will not get in trouble" Harry hissed at her. "No" Bella hissed back. "I can sit where I want to sit, and there is no potbelly who will stop me. And when I have nothing to tell you he cannot blame me" she snapped. Harry looked at her with large eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately.

The lesson was now in full swing and almost everyone listened, except Dudley. Dudley glanced over his shoulder and smiled a nasty smile at Harry. Bella saw that he did that but decided to just watch. Dudley grabbed a piece of chalk, which he had lying around on his table and tossed it against the teacher, it hit her precisely in the back. She turned around and immediately asked for who had done this. "Harry did it teacher I have seen it myself" Dudley told her with a slimy smile.  
>"Oooo Harry, if that is true" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, it does not matter to me" she cried frustrated. "You have no recess today". Bella looked angrily at Dudley who was only laughing.<br>Harry saw what she did and tapped on her table. Bella looked at him and immediately got the warm feeling from those green eyes of his. "Do not interfere with it Bella. I'm quite happy with this. When I am inside, he cannot harm me" Harry said. Bella had not looked at it this way, but Harry was right.

During recess Bella walked over to a tree and sat down underneath it. From that spot she was able to see Harry sitting in the classroom. Harry went over to the window and looked across the playground. His eyes crossed with those of Bella. Bella looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. a little shy she smiled back Harry pointed just a little to the left and Bella followed his finger. There she saw Dudley and his friends beat up another boy during the break. She looked back to the room and saw that Harry was back at his table.

Once a week, Bella was sitting under the tree, sometimes it was twice a week. It was always at times when Harry had to stay inside and every time it was Dudley who was responsible for it. She noticed that Harry was so different from his cousin. Harry was loving his nephew was not. Harry helped her when Dudley was not looking. But the worst was when they were going to eat at school. Harry always took two small sandwiches from his pocket. They seemed old and soggy. Sometimes Bella thought it was only dry bread with nothing on it, and that hurt her more and more. And when she looked at Dudley she saw that he had a refrigerator with him, Chicken legs and large pieces of sausage, sandwiches and cheese, as well as cakes and sweets. What Dudley was eating you could feed the whole class whit it, and you had leftovers, too. When she had told Arabella this, she immediately made extra sandwiches for Harry. Harry politely refused it at first. But when Bella continued to insist, even then he took it hesitantly. In his eyes she saw how happy he was with just a cheese sandwich.

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Before they knew it had been a year and more. More and more often Bella got those odd dreams. These became gradually more nightmares, sometimes, Bella was screaming for hours on end that she did not want to kill Harry. Then she screamed as though she was dying of pain. Arabella could do nothing more than sit beside her, trying to wake her up. And when she had her awake then it often took hours before she fell back asleep again. Arabella began to worry about Bella and did not know what to do. She did however know now whom she could ask for help and she did it right away.

Sometimes Arabella came to Bella, and walked into her room where she found Bella crying on her bed. Usually she was crying about Harry. Then Bella again asked her what she should do. Or she said she had that nightmare again. She just could not understand why that man always asked her to kill Harry Potter. Often she imagine herself then, that Harry Potter was the Harry she knew. She found Harry sweet and kind he was her friend. That she then told to Arabella. Together with Harry, she was now exchanging notes in class it was a way to talk to each other. In this way, Dudley did not hear them talk. And could therefore do nothing against Bella.

Harry and Bella were not together at recess, it was something that they consciously did not do. Every child who wanted to play with Harry was beaten up by Dudley and his friends. And this was precisely the reason why Bella was not beaten up by them

It also could not be, because Dudley was still after Harry whenever he got the chance. Once Dudley wanted to go and beat up Bella with his friends. Just when Harry came out of nowhere, and stood up for her. "Can you not beat me Dudley; you must now tackle a girl." She heard Harry shouting fiercely. Dudley listened to Harry, his words made him so angry that he immediately went chasing after Harry. Dudley stop harassing Bella after that. Never had she heard Harry say something to Dudley. But on that day, that day he helped her. That day they became secret friends. And by his action, it was true that Harry went home with more bruises and abrasions that day, more than he would have otherwise This was something that Bella felt ashamed about. Those bruises had been intended for her.

*#*

"Bella, I will have a visitor this morning. And I would like to introduce her to you. And later I will have a surprise for you. Bella always loved it when it was Saturday. On Saturday Arabella always had a surprise for her. Sometimes they went somewhere. And sometimes they just bake cookies all day. Just things they could do together and have fun while doing it.

Bella came running into the kitchen and turned on the light. She always did this without touching the button. She just put her hand high in the air and there was light. Arabella who was a Squib knew a lot about magic. She herself could make the most difficult potions that there were. This way she also knew that Bella was a witch. But that was something she had not told Bella yet. That would happen in about one year when Harry and Bella would both be eleven years old. Bella poured herself some pumpkin juice. That was something she found very tasty. Arabella had told her that she always made it herself. At her first sip she was drawn to the bell on the front door.

Bella ran to the front door and opened it. There in the doorway stood an older woman with her hair in a tight bun. She had on a Scottish skirt and looked straight into the eyes of Bella. "Good morning little girl I'm Minerva McGonagall and I'm here for Arabella Figg." Bella looked at the woman while considering to what to do. She seemed to be a very strict and yet a very honest woman to Bella.  
>"I'm Bellatrix Smith my lady, Aunt Arabella is in the kitchen, I will take you to her." Upon hearing the name Bellatrix an eyebrow rose up at Minerva's face. She followed the little girl to the kitchen and greeted Arabella friendly. Bella had to go and play in her room upstairs for a while, while the women could talk in the kitchen.<p>

"Arabella Who's that girl." "I have no idea Minerva I found her under a bridge. I've tried everything but could do nothing for her. I even asked the police for help. The police cannot find her parents and I adopted her now, not really adopted, but I'm her guardian. But she is like my daughter. She has been living here for over a year now, her name is Bellatrix Smith." "She looks a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange, do you not think Arabella". "Yes, but I know that Bellatrix Lestrange has no children. But Bella here dreams about, he who should not be named. He tells her that she has to kill Harry Potter ".  
>Minerva was shocked by the story, and especially about the influence of he who should not be named.<br>"But there is more Minerva" Arabella continued. "She sits with Harry in the same class at the same school, she is friends with him. Sometimes I find her crying until late into the night, when I ask her about it. Then she tells me that he who should not be named, what he had asked her in her dream. Only those dreams are now more and more nightmares for her. And that she does not want to kill Harry Potter. She just does not know that her friend Harry is none other than Harry Potter". Minerva nodded upon hearing the story. And quietly drank from her tea.

"But Minerva" Arabella went onwards. I did not let you come for this. I Want you to browse through that little red book, please ". Arabella pointed to the red book that lay on the table in front of Minerva. Bella sneak out of her room, she went downstairs and tiptoed into the living room, to eavesdrop at the door. She had missed the first part that was about her. But she heard that they were now talking about Harry. She heard Minerva ask if this was all true. All of this has happened to Harry" she said. And why someone named Dumbledore did not do anything about it. She also heard that Minerva found it quite nice that Bella was so good for Harry. The doorbell rang again and Bella immediately ran back upstairs. She was, after all, not allowed to be downstairs.

Bella heard the slam of the door and that she was instantly called to come down. Quickly she ran out of her room and came down the stairs. Halfway on the stairs she stopped. Two green eyes looked up at her. Those two green eyes, that always give her that warm feeling inside. "Hi," was what they both brought out softly.

Minerva left the kitchen and came out into the hallway. She was startled when she saw Harry. She recognized him only because of his green eyes. Those were the same eyes as those eyes from Lilly Potter.  
>"Hello ma'am," Harry said sweetly.<br>"Hello young man I'm Minerva McGonagall."  
>"Hello. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."<p>

Bella's eyes widened and shots from Harry to Arabella and back. Harry Potter she whispered softly. Arabella looked at her and nodded.

_A/N: a few answers to any questions that may come._

_1 More on Minerva in the next chapter. Her role will only be revealed in Chapter 16 / and more in Chapter 17 what that is, I'm not telling. For the one who is translating my Dutch version with Google translate. SSSSTTTT do not say a thing against the others. do not spoil the story for them, HAHAHAHA_

_2 Something had gone wrong with the ritual carried out by Narcissa. What that was I'm going to tell you in book 5 or 6, but it may also be in Chapter 135 to 140. I do not know if I'm going to split the books. That's something you should decide for me._

_3 What is in the red book I will reveal here and there in the story._

_4 And yes I'm adding things to the English version. just to make the story a little nicer._

_Thanks and see you at the next chapter._


	6. (BSC 1) C6 Harry's, day of fun

A/N: Okay I know I said that I would post again in two weeks. But I had finished the chapter and did not want to keep it from you.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. and have fun with this chapter.

*#*

C6 Harry's, day of fun.

Minerva McGonagall gasped for breath when she heard Harry say his name out loud. Although he had the same eyes as Lilly had, and although she knew it was him, from the first moment he came in through the door.  
>Still the name made her swallow hard. With the little red book still clutching in her hands she glanced at Harry. Her thoughts were going to all those things she had read in the little red book, when she was still in the kitchen with Arabella, and now as she looked at him she saw it to. He was much too small and skinny for a boy his age. She just could not believe that Dumbledore was exposing Harry to this kind of treatment.<p>

She also could not believe that Arabella had brought a girl from the street into her house, a girl she knew nothing about. The thing that Minerva was sure of was that both Bella and Harry were magical. She felt the magic flow from their pores simultaneously with waves in succession. With Harry she was feeling the magic at its best. He had more magic than any child of his age, more than she had ever felt inside a child. But the magic of Bella was not far off, compared with the magic from Harry.

*#*

While Bella took Harry by his hand, and took him back to her little bedroom and sat on top of the bed. Harry looked a little shy at Bella. "Bella thank you for being my friend. Even when Dudley has forbidden anyone to be my friend. And for the notes you wrote in class, they helped me a lot". Bella did not know what to do now. On the one hand she wanted to tell Harry that she knew everything, and everything that had happened to him. But she also knew, that Harry did not know, that she knew everything.

"Harry do not say that. The last year you have saved me four times from Dudley. So we are equal at that point. If you had not done that, then Dudley would have beaten me to a pulp for four of those times. Of course I'm your friend, never think differently about this".

"Thank you Bella" was all Harry could say. "Harry, how do you feel about having no parents?" Bella asked him. "I miss mine and I do not even know who they really are". The question of Bella came as a total surprise to Harry. He had never stopped to think about that there could be other children who had no parents. Actually, he felt that it was quite understandable and yet he had never considered it. "I do not know Bella, I did not really know my parents but they were much better than the Dursley's, I think". Bella wanted to say right away that it was so, but could stop herself just in time. Harry looked what saddens but said nothing.

"Sorry Harry, I heard Arabella say that you had no parents just like me. And I thought I also have no parents. And we both had the same fate. Therefore I wanted to be friends with you, I'm sorry". Harry glanced at Bella. "It does not matter Bella, I understand, you do not need to apologize to me". He was not really sure what she meant by what she had said. But she was the first person who wanted to be friends with him. Despite the fact that Dudley, had prohibited it, to anyone who wanted to be friends with him. Bella was the only one that was having. None of what Dudley wanted from all the others. And she was the only one who wanted to be around him. She was his first and only friend he had. And for that reason alone he was grateful to her.

*#*

_Back in the kitchen with Arabella en Minerva._

Minerva and Arabella walked back into the kitchen. "Arabella how often did you show this little red book to Albus" Minerva asked her. "Oooo, Merlin more than ten times I think, and each time I showed it to him it was also with the same reason. Every time it was with the reason that Harry was mistreated very badly, and also that he was beaten and bullied. The first thing I saw was that baby Dudley was poking baby Harry with a stick in his side. Harry cried but those two muggles, his aunt and uncle just laughed at him, and did nothing against their son. They just let him do what he was doing". "Did Albus, do something against it" Minerva asked. "No, it's like it is, was all he said. It's a shame he had said but it has to be this way. It was for the greater good he said. That was his excuse each time when he was here with me. It's for the greater good, It's for the greater good".

Minerva looked at Arabella and took a deep breath. "Well I'll see if I can get something out of Albus when I talk about this with him. Otherwise I will talk with a number of teachers to see what we can do for Harry. I assume that Albus still does not know anything about Bella". "No, Albus knows nothing about Bella, the last time he was here" Arabella paused a little. "I think it was more than two years ago". Arabella saw that Minerva was in deep thought about what she had said. "Arabella, Please try to hide Bella, for as long as you can, for Albus, but also for the magical community. It is very strange that there is yet another orphan who turns up in little Whinging. Now that we have Harry here as well, they have something to do with each other. I just do not know what. But you know as well as I do that sometimes magic works in the strangest ways". Together, the women drank their tea. And were just chatting about this and that, for the next few hours. At the door they took leave of each other, and Minerva told Arabella that she would owl her if she found something out.

*#*

"Come down you two" Arabella called to the two children from the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Bella came down the stairs while they were laughing. Harry was walking behind Bella. Arabella saw that he was wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen on his narrow face. It cheered her up to see Harry cheerful for once. Normally he used to be so sad or scared of anything and everyone. "Harry you know my foster daughter Bella is it not". Harry nodded but said nothing, he just looked shy. "Well Bella told me how Dudley has been treating you at school. And that he does everything, so you have no fun and no friends at school". Arabella had deliberately not told Harry, that she knew what was going on at his home, and especially with him.

Harry looked a little saddened but nodded anyway. "The Dursley's do not know that Bella is living here now, and they do also not know that I'm her foster mother. And they have never seen her down here. So do you mind if this will remain our secret for a while. Then you can come over here occasionally to play with Bella, and Dudley does not have to know anything about it" Arabella told him. Harry seemed to become happier by the minute. He thought to himself that his uncle and aunt also did not need to know this. Otherwise, he was never again allowed to go to Mrs. Figg, ever again. No, to keep this secret, was no problem for him at all.

"So Bella, I had promised you a surprise today is it not". Bella nodded and waited anxiously for what Arabella was going to say. "The surprise is that Harry is here until tomorrow evening. His aunt and uncle are gone until late tomorrow evening. So today we are going to go to London". Harry looked up startled and thrilled at the same time. He was never allowed to go anywhere. And today he had a friend and he was going to London. "Thank you" he stammered to Arabella. "Harry, I hope you do not mind but we are only going to buy new clothes for Bella. So it's nothing special what we are going to do in London. "That does not matter though, I've never been to London so it seems like fun" Harry said softly.

Bella looked at Arabella. London was only fifteen minutes away by car, and Harry had never been there. She did not understand why, but Arabella was just shaking her head. Arabella told that Bella and Harry first had to go to the bathroom, just in case. Arabella took Bella a little away from the bathroom, when Harry was in there. "The Dursley's always brought Harry to me when they went to London. Just to avoid all nice things for Harry" Arabella said. The more Bella knew. The worse she felt about Harry. She just could not believe how badly he had it. She herself had witnessed it for a year, and that was a long year. And Harry was living through it for nine years now. The man with the red eyes in her dreams could go and fuck himself. She would never ever murder Harry Potter. She found his green eyes too beautiful, and something in his eyes gave her a warm feeling.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were walking through London. Arabella would prefer to have taken them to Diagon Alley. But neither of the children knew they were magical, yet. Arabella was for the magical community nothing more than a Squib. But she had enough magic within herself to get into Diagon Alley.

She always went to Diagon Alley to get her ingredients for her potions, this was what she always did when Bella was in school. Now, however, it was clothing stores in, and out. Harry was looking at everything and everyone; there was so much to see that he no longer knew where to look. At a given moment he was even skipping hand in hand with Bella. "You two want some ice cream" Arabella asked. "Yes, yummy" cheered Bella. "Harry, what flavor do you want" Bella asked.

"M- May I have an ice cream too? I never got an ice cream be for, only Dudley can have those". Harry turned his head away in shame. It was something he did not wanted to tell them. "Harry, it does not matter" Arabella told him. But she did see the pain in the eyes of Harry that was now clearly visible.

"Harry come and sit with me for a minute, then we'll go and get some ice cream." Harry sat down on the bench next to Arabella, his head still hanging down. Bella sat down on the other side of Harry. Bella took his hand affectionately and was also looking at Arabella. "Harry, I've also seen a few things, I know you do not have it easy when you're at the Dursley's". Harry wanted to say something but got a finger pressed on his lips by Arabella. "Harry please do not say anything. You do not have to tell me anything, today I just want you to be happy and have some fun. Tomorrow you must go back to them, unfortunately I can do nothing about that. If I could do anything I would have done it immediately". Harry just continued to look at her.

With small watery eyes he looked up. "If you've done all your chores on Monday, and those of the rest of the week. Then you can come to us through the back door. In this way, the Dursley's will never know. I also know that the Dursley's will not see you that way. If you do that then you can come to play every day,

And if you have to be with us, because they want it that way. Then you pretend that you do not like me. Because I know that they will like it if you do not like it. Harry you're a good boy, never forget that. You are very special. And I'm trying to do something for you but I do not know what, and whether it will work. So if I and Bella are sometimes a little mean to you, then that is not true, we do it just so that the Dursley's will think we do not like you. That way you can be with us more often. If the door is closed we can do nice things".

Harry looked down at Bella and Arabella, he did not really dared to look into their eyes. "I understand" he said. "Can I really come and play if I keep it a secret?" He asked shyly. "Yes, Harry, if you keep it a secret then you can come and play with Bella every day. Harry thought for a moment and slowly his eyes began to glow, and a big grin appeared on his face. And especially when he got his ice cream the same one as Bella got. That afternoon Arabella and Bella, were showing him the best places in London. In a playground at a park, there was a little time for Harry and Bella to play for some time while Arabella was resting for a bit. At the end of the afternoon, they went into a few more shops. Although Harry did not really like shopping, he had a great time with them both. A man came running up to them, he was wearing a long dress. At least that was what Harry thought it was. Arabella had told him that it was a dress robe, and that it was something other than a dress. Yet Harry thought it looked like a dress. The man was kneeling in front of Harry and said. "It's great to see you again, sir. I am very honored and happy that all is well with you". The man stood up and walked on without looking back.

Not really understanding he looked at Arabella. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly. The remainder of the Day, Harry saw that many people looked back at him and waved him goodbye or hello. He thought it was a pity that they had to return home again so soon. After eating the delicious evening and after what they had played a bit, it was time to go to bed. Harry was still lying quietly thinking for a few hours. He had his own room here and a lovely bed. Although he did not live here, he was allowed to come and play here every day. It had been a great day for him. The strangest thing however was that man who greeted him. As if he knew him for years. The best part was that he now could talk with Bella. And that they now had to do nothing through a piece of paper. He laughed at the thought. Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep.

*#*

_At the same time in Bella's room._

Bella was in a room next to Harry. Through the wall she could hear him tossing and turning in his bed. As she lay in her own bed, she looked at the ceiling. She did not know when she had fallen asleep, but it happened.

From afar, a bald man approached her. He was the one that she had seen in her dreams before. Two red eyes looked at her intently. "You must kill Harry Potter, you can kill him now". Bella shouted in her dream that she was not going to do that. She screamed, "Why should I do that, I do not want that, and I'm not doing that." In her dream, the man looked at her with piercing eyes. The man wished she would listen to him. But that was the last thing she wanted to do. From out of nowhere, the blonde woman came into her dream. "Stay friends with Harry Potter it is very important. Stay friends with Harry Potter" she said. The woman was known to her but she did not know from where she knew her. What she did know was that she believed in the woman. In the distance there was a black dog and suddenly there was a man with half long black hair. What she knew of him was that his name was Sirius. "Sirius," she cried.

But how she knew that, she did not know. She felt a hand slip around her arm and back and she looked sideways. The two red eyes looked at her, straight and penetrating into her eyes. With much strength he squeezed her arm painfully. The pain went through her arm. "Kill, HARRY POTTER NOW" he shouted in her ear. "No NO NOOOOO" Bella yelled. "No I'm not going to kill him, I do not want that, Help me Harry, please help me, please stop him".

*#*

_Back in Harry's room._

Harry was in a deep sleep when he heard Bella's voice in the distance. With sleep still in his eyes, he sat up in his bed. For a moment he did not know where he was. Then he remembered that he was staying the night at Mrs. Figg, he looked around his room again. In the room next to him he heard Bella scream out loud. He slowly stood up and walked half asleep toward the door. Then opened the door softly and in the hallway he listened for a moment. It seemed that Bella had a fight with someone. But there was no one else in her room; he thought He slowly opened the door to her room and slowly walked inside.

*#*

_In the bedroom room of, Arabella Figg._

Arabella Figg's room was at the end of the corridor. She had just gone to bed when she heard Bella talking in her sleep. The name she distinctly heard was the name of someone who was called Sirius. She did not know where she'd heard the name before. But she knew that the name seemed very familiar. She told herself that she had to remember that name and to tell it to Minerva. Later, however, she would forget the name, and thus she would not tell it to Minerva. She knew what dream Bella was having, it was the dream she had before. Now what she thought turned out to be the truth. Softly she heard Bella say that she did not want to murder Harry. Now Arabella stood up and walked to her door. Just before she wanted to open the door, she heard another door. Harry Potter came walking out of his room. There was a pause, and then another door opened. Now she also opened her door and slowly walked down the corridor.

Harry had slowly walked into Bella's bedroom. So she herself also walked to Bella's bedroom. From out of nowhere she heard Bella scream. "No. I'm not going to kill him. I do not want that. Help me Harry, please help me, please stop him". With great difficulty, Arabella held the urge to run into the room, and slowly walked on. Carefully she looked around the corner of the door.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed. Bella was lying in his arms, and on his lap. Softly she heard that Bella was whispering something. But she could make up some of what she said, but not everything. How long she stood there she did not know. But Harry had sunk down and was now beside Bella. Together they slept like babies. Arabella looked at it with a smile on her face, she hesitated for a moment. Then she left the room and let them lie there anyway, they were so cute, in the way they were sleeping together.

*#*

_Harry's way_

Harry stood in the doorway of Bella's bedroom. Bella was whispering something, something about that she did not want to kill somebody. He also heard the name of someone called Sirius, he did not know who Sirius was, but immediately he thought of someone called Padfoot. But Sirius told him nothing at all. He now knew that Bella was having a nightmare. Her face was anxious and wild, but also filled with pain. Slowly he walked towards her. Harry could not remember how many times he himself had been awakened from a nightmare. And then he sat all alone in his dark cupboard. But even then there was no one who would help him. How many times he himself had sat there crying softly in his cupboard.

This was something that did not have to happen now. He was here today and he was going to help Bella, by comforting her. She would see that he was a good friend to her. Harry grabbed her softly and sat beside her on her bed. Slowly he laid her head on his lap and stroked her hair lovely. "No. I'm not going to kill him, I do not want to do that. Harry Help me, please help me, please stop him". Harry did not know against whom he had to help her, but he knew he had to help her. "Shush Bella he will not hurt you again, I'm here" he said softly as he stroked her hair. "I'm here Bella" he said again. "And I'll stay with you".

"Harry is that you, you're really here" she asked. "Yes Bella, I'm here" he said. "Go back to sleep". "Thank you Harry, he is walking away now, I do not know why, but it's like he's afraid of you". Harry please stay with me for a while, will you". "That's okay Bella, I'll stay here with you" he said en smiled softly. "Okay thank you Harry, Sirius is smiling to you".  
>"Harry will not go wa nhe haa ...". Harry saw that she again had fallen into a deep sleep. Now she had a smile on her face. He himself began to fall asleep again. He wanted to go back to his own room. But slumped down a little bit.<p>

There was a ray of sunshine coming into the room. Bella who was yawning when she awoke, looked strangely at Harry who was now lying beside her.  
>Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at a startled Bella. Before he knew it, he woke up in a strange bed, and in a room that he did not remember. "Harry what are you doing in my bed" Bella asked. Was her question right away? Still sleepy, he looked at Bella. "You had a nightmare Bella, and you cried out that you did not want to murder someone. When you cried out that I should help you. I came and sat with you, and told you that I was here for you, to help you. When you became peaceful again, and you fell asleep again, I think I also fell asleep with you" Harry told her as he blushed. Bella giggled a little and said he had to leave now. She had to go get dressed and he could not be there. Or he was going to see her naked.<p>

Harry hastily left her room and closed the door behind him as he blushed more and more. Bella stayed behind and was thinking hard. She could not remember the dream herself but knew what it was about. The fear she felt in her heart. Was depressing and suffocating her. She hoped that Harry did not know that the man always told her that she had to kill him. Later that day when Harry went back to the Dursley's, he was disappointed and a little scared. With an expression on his face that hurt both Bella and Arabella.

*#*

Arabella had told her that Harry had comforted her that night. But that she had not told who she had to murder. When Arabella told her she had screamed that she did not want to do it, and Harry had to help her, she needed him. After those words Bella looked very surprised at Arabella, and her mouth had dropped. When Arabella told her, that she, in her sleep, had asked Harry if he wanted to stay with her, because she wanted him to do it. And that he had done so, because she had asked it from him. Her mouth had dropped open once again.

The rest of the evening Bella had crawled on the couch and looked at the house at No. 4. That evening she had not seen him, not even for a short time. That night she often thought back to the conversation she'd had with Arabella. Harry had come to help her. And Harry had done something without asking anything. Throughout the day, he had asked her nothing about the dream, he respected her privacy. And yet he had just helped her, just like he always did at school.

The next day, Harry had not come to school. When school was out, Bella walked straight home to Arabella. She made sure that Dudley did not see her and crawled onto the couch. While she sat there she told Arabella that Harry had not been at school that day. Arabella first looked at Bella, and then she looked worrisome to the house at number 4. She was not sure why, but that it was not right, that was one thing she was sure of. When Bella was sitting alone on the bench, Arabella hurried off to send a letter to Minerva Anderling. She instantly did this by owls post. But in a way that Bella did not see it. Days passed and Harry had still not been to school, they also had not seen him outside of the house at NR. 4.

From out of nowhere on a Friday afternoon, Harry stood at the back door of the house of Arabella. His eyes were squeezed half shut by the light from the sun. He was fearful and timid. Arabella let him in and gave him a warm loving hug. "What's happened my dear boy. Where were you all week?" She took him gently by the arm and saw his face go into one of piercing pain. As she rolled up his sleeve and saw an arm full of bruises. She could not help but cursed loudly. "Oh poor boy, come quickly and sit on the bench with me, Bella is at school but you know that right" She said. Harry nodded and looked out of the window.

His aunt had sent him here because she had to go shopping, he was telling Arabella softly. "Harry why have they beaten you so very bad this time" Arabella asked. "I have been dreaming of the man who has greeted me in London. The one who told me it was good to see me again. In my dream, he did it again. I told them the story in the morning at breakfast. And also that he was dressed in a robe". As Harry quickly looked to the outside, he turned back to Arabella and continued. "Then, they just beaten me up and locked me in my closet for all those days." Arabella was looking angrily at him but she said nothing, after all it was not his fault, that he had such a horrible aunt and uncle. "Sorry, but I must return to my aunt's home now, I have to clean up the groceries for her. Otherwise I have no dinner tonight".

That afternoon, Bella came home and saw that Arabella was writing in her second red book.  
>The first red book was with Minerva McGonagall. "You've seen Harry again?" she asked immediately, "How is he doing." Arabella told Bella what Harry had told her that afternoon. Bella was now staring with big eyes to Arabella. Slowly the tears came back into her eyes. "Harry receive those blows after he had a dream, after he helped me all night long with my nightmare". Arabella slowly nodded to Bella. Bella ran out of the room and straight to her bedroom, crying loudly. That night she did not eat, she did not feel like doing anything, she was just crying for her friend Harry, her friend Harry potter from across the street, her friend Harry Potter, the boy who lived.<p>

*#*

A/N: Well I would say until about two weeks or sooner if I've finished the next chapter


	7. (BSC 1) C7 Diagon Ally

A/N: Afan, thank you for your rewiew. The problem I have with the grammar of the English language is, that I never know when and how I must do something like she'll, or I'm. Therefore I take the safe way, and instead of I'm I will do I am. I know it's not the best but it's better than what I would be typing if I did not do that. Your advice to read other stories in English, I'm already doing it for a while. And yes it helps. This is the best that I can do for now. I'm learning but it is slow. And I think that as the story goes on, it will get better with the grammar. if that does not happen, I still hope that you and everyone else will still have a lot of fun with reading my story's.

A/N: Thanks to Hivedragon: you are all going to see an almost entirely new chapter in the English version. It is not, this chapter but somewhere around the Chapter17 / chapter 20. He gave me a review on teachers. What it is going to be I cannot tell you. That you will read in that chapter.

A/N: I just finished my part three of the English version. So on to part four for me. And there is much that still needs to happen for you. So much that it's too much to tell you, you'll have to keep reading the story, sorry.

A/N: I'm not going to answer all the questions here. but I will always respond in private. this because I personally think that answering the reviews before or after a chapter, takes a lot away from the story. But like I said, I will always answer them in private. Thanks for the reviews. I mean it, thanks.

*#*#*#*#*#*#

C7 Diagon Alley.

That morning Bella came downstairs, her eyes were still red from crying all night. She slowly walked into the kitchen, and did not respond when Arabella was asking her a question. It was something that made Arabella look up, Arabella could see from the expression on her face that she had hardly slept a wink that night. And so it still would be the same for a long time, for days, weeks, and months to come.

It would be another year full of misery for Harry. Harry, who was not in school because he was often locked up in his closet, would always look worse when he came, but he also came less and less to Arabella and Bella. In the notes that Bella and Harry exchanged at school she knew that the Dursleys were becoming increasingly difficult for Harry.

It sometimes seems that Harry was also beaten more and more by those Dursleys. Bella just could not understand that he needed to stay there. Occasionally Harry did came for a weekend at their home. Many such weekends were a form of relaxation for Harry. And almost every time he slept there, Bella again had that nightmare. Still she cried for help from Harry, just from Harry and only from Harry, and he never did seem to disappoint her in that way.

And he still was there and always by her side. He never asked a question. And he never gave any judgment. In the morning they woke up in each other's arms. The first two times Bella had asked him why he was lying in her bed. But now she knew better. Harry was the one who would always be there for her. He would always help her. And yet nobody seemed to help him. Harry had always been in trouble. And there was nobody who was doing something for him.

She had just turned eleven and would go to a new school. Now she might never see Harry again. He was placed on a separate school by his aunt and uncle. Separate school from his cousin offcourse. Bella had heard that when she herself was hiding at the top of the stairs for them. His uncle had told Arabella that Harry went to a school for difficult maladjusted children. It would be a kind of boarding school where they would use the whip and bat on him.

When Bella heard this she did not understood it at all. Harry was not difficult, he was sweet and nice. Much nicer than Dudley, that son of theirs, when Bella told Arabella, that she was looking forward to Saturday. Arabella could not help it but had to ask, "Oooo, and why is that" she asked Bella.

"Well Saturday is Dudley's birthday and Harry may not be there on his birthday. So then he will come here like always". Arabella looked at her, a little sad. "I'm sorry Bella. But Harry will not be here this Saturday. We are going away ourselves. I have agreed to go away with you and together with Minerva we are going to the beach"

Bella had screamed bloody murder for Arabella so to get them to stay here. But none of that had helped her to remain at home. That Saturday morning they were in a train on the way to the coast. Bella could still find a present for Harry when she would be there. It was another three weeks and then Harry would be eleven years old. The gift would be just for his birthday. Although Bella would never admit it, she had a great day at the beach. She had a great time swimming in the sea, and eating ice cream all day.

After an hour or so of playing, Bella came to them and lay down in a lounger. In her hand she had a big seashell That She had found. A little shy, she asked if She Could give this shell to Harry as a gift. That way, he could hear the sea When He held it to his ear. It warmed the hearts of Arabella and Minerva when they saw that even today Bella was still thinking of Harry. When Arabella had told her that it was a great gift for Harry, she went away to build a sandcastle.

Meanwhile, Arabella and Minerva sat on the beach in two loungers. "Minerva what did you achieve in the conversation you had with Albus". Arabella asked to Minerva when they had sat there for an hour or so. "Not that much at all as a matter of fact, basically nothing at all to be honest. Most people believe Albus in everything he says. Now I know that Dumbledore is one of the greatest magicians we have. And perhaps the biggest that we know in this world at this time. However, I have not progressed much with it. He would not listen to me at all. He always told me that it was for the Greater good". Arabella threw her hands up in frustration. Minerva looked at her with a look similar to that of Arabella.

Minerva sighed and went back to her story. "After Albus had asked me to go away, I went to a number of teachers, and let them read a small portion of your book. A section that I had copied for that purpose only. To tell you that they were not shocked to see it, is telling it nicely. When little Harry arrives at our school. We will receive him with warmth and love. Many of the teachers will look out for him. Even the sorting hat will look out for him. Many of us are displeased with Albus. None of us understand why Albus has tolerated all of this. We also believe that the Dursley's will do everything to avoid him to come to our school".

Minerva McGonagall glanced anxiously at Arabella. "Arabella there's something else that is bothering me a bit. I have all the invitations ready for every new student this year. As you may know Bella will also get a letter this year. Just like I always do I do those letters with magic. However on the letter of Bellatrix there was no Bellatrix Smith. Every time I did it, there was the name of Bellatrix Black.

Eventually I wrote it by hand. And I immediately checked if Bellatrix Black was still in Azkaban. And yes she is in a cell next to Sirius Black, her cousin. So she cannot be Bellatrix Black, or so we think. But maybe she is her daughter. Either way we did not find anything about a daughter which she might have had. The other thing I would like to tell you is that Albus insisted on sending the letter to Harry Potter himself, though I do not know why he wanted to". Minerva thought she had said something terrible. So a little anxious she was wondering what Arabella was going to say to her? Arabella, however, did not budge a bit. She had her eyes on Bella. "Arabella are you not surprised". Minerva asked her carefully.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but no, I'm not that surprised. When I found Bella beneath said bridge, there was something that was not right about that. When she told me she was called Bellatrix Smith, I immediately start looking to Bellatrix Black myself. I also found out that she is, was, and still is in Azkaban. And to be honest Bella, could very well be Bellatrix Black. Do not ask me how but it could be". While Minerva was thinking she continued. "You know I've been friends with the parents of James Potter right". Minerva nodded and waited to see what Arabella was going to say. "In those years I have seen little James grow up to a beautiful boy. Sure he was a bully, but that changed when he had Lilly. At sixteen, he came home with Sirius Black. His parents even took Sirius Black into their home and family. As you may know the Black's wanted to educate Sirius to be a death eater".

Arabella took a break before she went back to her thought. "As you know I'm a Squib. And yet I know everything there is to know of the wizarding world. And have little to do with it. By purebloods I am seen as a disabled scum. Sirius knew that nobody wanted anything to do with me, and that he just like James saw me as a grandmother. For that reason, Sirius took me often in confidence. He has often told me that he was thinking to abduct Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Bellatrix who was the sweetest according to him, he would prefer to abduct her the most. He always cried, she was pure of heart he told me. It got worse when Adromeda Black, who was marrying Tonks at that point. Was put out of the Family and Bellatrix was immediately put into a marriage contract. Just like her sister Narcissa. Both of them ended up into a dark family. According to Sirius it was something that they never would have done voluntarily, neither of them according to him. All these stories are stuck with me. Today I'm thinking more and more about it". She looked to where Bella was and went on.

"And sometimes I think Bellatrix is Bellatrix Black, I got the idea that she is being used. You know she has had nightmares". Minerva nodded. "Well in those nightmares Harry was sometimes present. At midnight she dreamed and called for Harry. He and he alone can save her. Every time Harry was there he sat down beside her. Then he took her hand and told her that he was with her. Within five minutes he would have her quiet. For me it would sometimes take hours on end, and I do not exaggerate that.

When he had silent her, he took her head and then caresses her hair. to Then again very slowly and calmly bring her soothingly to sleep. I could immediately see Bella always unwind in his hands and soft gestures. So if Voldemort has found a way to bring back Bellatrix. Then we can change it. The more feeling Harry and Bella can achieve for each other. The more difficult it becomes for Voldemort". The two women were sitting there for almost half an hour to enjoy the sun in silence. Both had turned up their thoughts in full swing. It was Minerva who broke the silence.

"Arabella I can only do one thing about that, first I can let the sorting had sort Bella intro her new house. Then I let Harry be sorted into his house. That way the sorting head can see everything that is in their heads. He will also know what to do when he has seen it all. It is what he has asked me to do". Minerva and Arabella were watching how Bella was playing in the sand and in the sea. Arabella had a deliberately said nothing to Minerva, about the fact that Bella was not only seeing Voldemort in her dreams. And certainly nothing about the fact that she had to kill Harry Potter in those dreams.

The next day Arabella and Bella were back at Privet Drive. The first thing that Bella did was to walk to the couch and look at the house at No. 4. Harry did not show up again for almost a week. On the following Sunday she saw Harry walk to the end of the street. Bella right away asked if she could give her gift to Harry. Arabella felt she had to get Harry first but she had to do it secretly and bring him to the house. Ten minutes later, Bella walked into the house with a timid Harry on her hand. Arabella raised her hand up to give Harry a pat on the head. Harry saw the hand go up. Out of a reflex he squeezed his eyes shut and stooped down. There were tears of fear in his eyes.

Bella walked to Harry and hugged him around his waist. Harry slowly opened his arms and placed them gently around Bella. Arabella was now sitting on a chair and was looking very sad at Harry. She asked Harry what had come to pass on the birthday of Dudley Dursley. There was a pause. But a moment later, Harry was telling, Arabella and Bella all about the zoo and the snake with whom he had talked. But also how his uncle had beaten him, and thereafter how he had tossed him into his cupboard without food. Three times a day, he was allowed to go out of his cupboard for a dry sandwich, a glass full of water and to go to the toilet. This only because of his freakiness he'd shown. In the meantime Bella was still holding him in a loving hug. Arabella saw how Harry had laid his head on her shoulder. His face was full of disbelief about why this was happening to him.

There they were sitting on the couch in each other's arms. After fifteen minutes Bella asked if she could give Harry his gift. Finally Bella was telling Harry of her day which she had on the beach with Minerva and Arabella. There she found a seashell of about ten inches long. This seashell she handed it to Harry. She also told him that he could hear the sea as he held it to his ear. Arabella saw how the face of Harry was absolutely beaming at the seashell. "Is this really for me, just for me, this is the first gift I've ever gotten from someone". Harry had just forgotten everything and he suddenly gave Bella a hug, and also one to Arabella. Bella looked at Harry when he did hugged Arabella. Harry suddenly turned and thanked Bella again. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and said that he had to go home now.

Bella instantly went to her place on the couch, holding a hand on the spot where Harry had kissed her on her cheek. Through the window she saw Harry walking down the street and going to the house at No. 4. Right away after Harry had gone into the house his uncle came out of the house. There, Bella saw that his uncle had his seashell in his hands and threw it on the street. The seashell broke into ten pieces or more, Harry came back out and ran around his uncle. He was now trying to pick up all the pieces of the seashell. Even before he had it, he was caught by the arm and pushed inside. Arabella stood behind Bella and grabbed her in a hug. There they were, the two of them just sat there crying about Harry. A sobbing Bella asked "Mommy, when will Harry be happy for once".

With big eyes Bella looked up at Arabella. "Mommy when will Harry be happy for once." Arabella was still perplexed from the word that Bella had said to her. "It's not fair Mommy, Harry is never lucky, he is never happy, IT IS NOT FAIR." Bella screamed. "No, honey it's not fair" Arabella said. But Harry does have you, and that means a lot to him. And you have Harry, you do remember that". Bella looked up with watery eyes, straight into the eyes of Arabella. "May I call you Mommy?" "If you really want to do that, then you can call me Mommy." That night, Bella again was crying more than she was asleep.

Two weeks later, Bella was sitting with Arabella in the kitchen just drinking tea. When all of a sudden an owl arrived and flew into the kitchen, through the open window. Bella screamed and wanted to run out of the kitchen in fear. Arabella grabbed her arm and said it was okay. "I'm scared mommy" she cried. "That's not necessary sweetheart, he's just here to deliver a letter for you. The owl flew out of the kitchen, and there was indeed a letter on the kitchen table. "That letter is for you sweetheart." Arabella told to Bella with a big smile on her face. With trembling hands, Bella opened the letter and began to read him to Arabella.

_To the honourable miss Bellatrix Smith.  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sor., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. or Wizards)<em>

_Dear miss. Smith,  
>We are pleased to inform you That you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all Necessary books and equipment.<em>

_Term begins on September 1.  
>We await your owl by no later than 31 July.<em>

_Yours sincerely,  
>Minerva McGonagall.<em>

_Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress_

_Supplies list.  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please Note That All pupil's clothes would have to carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the Following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic  
>by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory  
>by Adalbert Waffling<em>

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
>by Emeric Switch<em>

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
>by Arsenius Jigger<em>

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set of brass scales  
>Students May also bring, if They desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.<em>

_PARENTS ARE Reminded THAT FIRST YEARS  
>ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICK<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

Bella looked uncomprehending at Arabella. "Honey you are a witch. And I think a very good one too." "Mommy are you also a witch." "No, honey, I'm a Squib. My mother and father were wizards but unfortunately I myself have no magic. At least, I have only a little bit of magic. And that's why I'm a Squib, it means I cannot do magic"

That evening Arabella was telling everything to Bella about Albus Dumbledore, about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Also about Diagon Alley and of all those shops which were there in the alley. It was there they would go and pick up all her school supplies. She also told Bella that there was such a place at her school that was called Hogsmeade. She also said that they could go there when she was in her third year. Then she showed Bella to her basement. That was where she always made her potions, which she eventually sold back to other witches and wizards. That was the same as cooking she said. It is one of the things a Squib can do for the wizarding world. She also said that she herself had been to Hogwarts. She had had lessons in potions, astronomy. All classes you could do if you had no magic, this she did in the summer holidays. Therefore it was late before they went to sleep.

The following day Bella noticed that Harry received an owl which resembled hers. And every day after that it became more and more owls. After a few days they saw his aunt open the window to the front of the house, and accepting things through the window. This went on throughout the week until Sunday. "Mommy come and see this, I think Harry has at least a hundred owls today." Arabella walked over to her window and saw what Bella was seeing. A hundred or more owls sat around the house at No. 4. Now that Arabella saw this too, she herself went and sat down on the couch. The rest of the afternoon they were sitting together and looked outside. From the kitchen there was a small popping sound. Bella looked startled and Arabella told her that it was okay. Minerva McGonagall entered the room, and dropped into a chair.

"Has Harry received his letter today or not" were the first words Minerva spoke. Bella shouted "no", and immediately told Minerva what his uncle had done with the seashell that she had found for Harry. "Auntie Minerva" Bella asked. Minerva raised one eyebrow when she heard Bella say auntie to her. Without waiting for an answer, and the little giggles that Arabella gave, at the look Minerva had given to Bella, Bella continued. "Auntie Minerva, if Harry receives his letter today, he can never respond to the letter in time, and then he cannot go to school". Even before Minerva, was able to answer the question. The door at No. 4 opened widely. Harry was pushed with brute force, out the door and into the car. Even before that Minerva was able to blink her eyes they were gone. The fear gripped Bella around the heart, and the tears again began to burn in her eyes. Minerva looked up at Bella. "Bella do not be afraid, I think we can get Harry to go to the school".

Two days later, Bella was sitting on the couch just watching No. 4. That morning the car drove up the street. Harry, however, was no longer in the car. Bella wanted to ask a question but Arabella, shook her head. "I'm going to send a letter to Minerva and then we'll see what will happen okay". Bella nodded, and hoped that everything would be okay with Harry. That afternoon they went to Diagon Alley, for all the things they would need. It was a wonderful trip that they had on a double decker bus to London. They went into a dirty looking pub called the leaky cauldron. Bella shrugged her nose a bit, at the sight of that pub but followed Arabella non the less. This pub seemed to be hidden from everyone. Inside Bella saw a man who was stirring his coffee with only one finger without even touching the spoon. Further down the pub a man was sitting with a floating newspaper in front of his nose. Together they walked to the back of a courtyard. that was where Arabella was helped by Tom the innkeeper to get to Diagon Alley. Bella could not do it because she was a Squib and she did not have a wand of her own. When the wall disappeared Bella looked at her with wide eyes. There was a shopping street full of witches and wizards, and shops that she had never seen before.

Little Bella did not know where she should be watching, because there was so much to see here. This was something she had never seen before. Arabella took her to Diagon Alley to buy all her stuff. Books at Flourish & Blotts, robes at madam Malkin ingredients for her potions, and a wand at Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander came from the back of the store and walked towards her and Arabella. He glanced at Bella and immediately looked questionable. "Have we not already met once before little girl?" "Bella, Bellatrix Smith" Bella answered him. Ollivander looked at her and said. "Ebony 30 cm with a core of Hippogriff hair. That was the magic wand that you had to take from your father". Bella looked at him quizzically. "I have no father sir just a mother." And she grabbed the hand of Arabella. "I am really sorry than, young lady. I've never made a mistake and this is my first". As Ollivander glanced at Arabella. He saw how she looked at him quizzically "But if I myself remember correctly there was another wand that was more suited to you. Oak 35 cm core of unicorn hair". Ollivander took the wand from a shelf, and let Bella sway it briefly. He was very delighted when red sparks shot out of the wand. Arabella looked doubtfully at Ollivander, and then immediately told Bella. "Bella I want you to go next door and buy some Chocolate frogs, for us. Then I can pay Mr Ollivander for the wand". Bella took the money for the Chocolate frogs and walked out of the store.

When Bella walked out of the shop Arabella turned herself to Ollivander. "Alright Olly what's going on here. We both know that you've never made a mistake, especially when it comes to magic wands". "I am still sorry Arabella sweetheart" he said. "Yes, yes that pure blood posturing, I know. I also know that I'm a Squib but that was not good enough for your father. What was that with Bella, that's what I want to know". Ollivander looked at her. "Do you really want to know that Arabella". "Yes, I really want to know that. So say it all ready". Ollivander glanced at the door and gave a serious answer. "Bella is Bellatrix Black.

Do not ask me how, but she is Bellatrix Black. When her father was here with her in the store, the wand was humming instantly and calling out to her. And so as you know the wand chooses the wizard or witch. And I do remember every wand I've ever sold. that one wand was very special, because there was a unicorn hair init that was not allowed for her. Because a unicorn is a creature of the light. A Hippogriff is a dark creature. Therefore she had to have the dark wand from her father. Magic is strange, that you know as well as I do. I think Bellatrix Black has a second chance. though I do not know why, but Long ago she was a nice girl, a little scared but a very nice girl. Now she is happy and full of life, and just as sweet as then that time long ago. So do not ask me how or why but that is Bellatrix Black".

Arabella knew that Ollivander would never make a mistake when it came to wands. And she also knew that Ollivander could really remember each wand he had ever sold. "I will inform Dumbledore that Bellatrix Black is back" Ollivander told her. "Olly let her go she is with me now. If there is anyone who needs to know it, then it is Minerva McGonagall. I do not trust Albus Dumbledore any longer" she told him. Ollivander looked her straight in the eyes. "Well I'll let her go, this may be necessary, for more weird things are happening today. And this is one of them." Arabella glanced at him. "What more has happened today, Olly?" The tone was pervasive enough for Ollivander to immediately answer her. An angry Arabella, he did not want to have. "I've just seen young Mr. Potter. And to be honest he does not look so good". Arabella was immediately focused on Olly. "What's going on with little Harry" she hissed.

"Arabella you know there has never been a twin wand." Arabella nodded. "Well frankly that's not true. Little Harry bought a phoenix wand. The phoenix in question was here together with Albus Dumbledore that day when his single tail feather was sold to a wizard. That wand I sold to he who must not be named. On that same time the phoenix cried and dropped another tail feather. That phoenix feather I have just sold it to little Harry".

"Harry, Harry Potter, Is he here mommy, Is he going to go to school, did Auntie Mini managed to give him his letter". "Quiet Bella, sweetheart please be quiet. Yes they were successful, and Harry is going to school. He bought his wand just before us." Ollivander looked at it all. The smile he saw on the face of Bella almost melted his hard. "Young Miss, you know young Mr. Potter" Ollivander asked. "Harry is my friend and I love him. He's sweet and nice to me." Ollivander now looked at Arabella. "Yes Olly Bella knows young Mr. Potter. They have been friends for almost three years now, and they are already magically connected. Only they do not know it yet. Too bad we could have been more too." Ollivander dropped his head in shame and watched them walked out of his store.

Bella looked in all directions as they stood before the shop of Olivander. Harry was not so big there for she could not find him right away. "Mommy what's that mountain who's walking there." Arabella giggled a little at that comment. "That's the sweetest mountain that you will ever meet. Mountain Hagrid you got a minute". Exclaimed Arabella to the half giant Hagrid. Hagrid turned around when he heard his name. "Arabella Hey how are you?" Hagrid called back. Bella watched with open mouth to Hagrid and then to the little boy who stood beside him. "Harry, Harry, Harrrrryyyyy and she ran at full speed toward him.


	8. (BSC 1) C8 Harry's story

A/N: Yes Hivedragon it's your fault that I have to write an extra chapter for this story. So it is up to you Whether I Should do it or not. Do you want me to do it, or shall I not do it at all. HAHAHAHA. But Hivedragon thanks for the review. And also thanks to all others for your reviews.

Please keep the reviews coming.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story of a fan.

C8 Harry's story.

In the middle of Diagon Alley, Harry was looking for who was calling out his name. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that came running toward him at high speed. He looked in that direction and saw a bunch of black curls coming towards him. With a big bang the figure popped against him and together with the figure he fell to the ground. "Hi, Bella what are you doing here?" Asked Harry to Bella when he realized that it was her who was ontop of him. that it was her who struck against him. "Harry, I'm a witch, Harry, are you also a witch" Bella asked him strained with a big smile on her lips. Harry laughed and told her. "No Bella, I'm not a witch, I'm sorry." Bella looked at him sadly. "Bella, I'm a Wizard, I'm a boy." With a playful tap on his shoulder Bella called to him brightly. "You, you jerk" and Bella began to laugh, loudly. Harry looked at her and laughed along with her. Hagrid reached down and pulled them from the ground. Harry greeted Arabella friendly, and Introduced Hagrid to Bella.

Together they walked back to the leaky cauldron. There Harry would eat his dinner together with Hagrid, this because he still had not eaten anything all day. Arabella asked if they could accompany them. if they would like that, that is.

Bella and Harry Had talk the rest of the evening about Hogwarts and the classes that they would have there. Arabella had given them a book about the history of Hogwarts. While they were eating, Bella and Harry sat down and were bent over the book, and were reading it carefully. Hagrid had asked Arabella whether it was true or not, what Minerva had told them about Harry. And everything about some pages they had read of a particular book. With a sad look Arabella nodded in the affirmative. The curse that Hagrid shouted sounded like a foghorn. Everyone looked startled and also immediately to Hagrid. Tom the innkeeper wanted to say something, but Hagrid excused himself right away.

"Mommy, who is this Voldemort. And why is his name and that of Harry in this book. And also why is Harry called the Boy Who Lived" When Bella said that name, she heard gasping for breath from half of the customers in the leaky cauldron. Here and there was a small cry of terror from some of the people. Nobody wanted to hear that name and she did not know what to do. Tom went to the table and sat down with them. To Bella he told her to be quiet, and that name was not pronounce. He said this in a real friendly but also in a pressing tone.

"We all call him, He Who Must Not Be Named". Now Tom threw his eyes on Harry and looked at him with cause for concern. "Harry do you know how your parents have died" Tom asked. Harry looked uncomprehending at Tom when he asked him this. "It was an automobile accident, that's what my aunt had told me. Therefore I also have this scar, A scar that I got from that accident." Harry told Tom a little carelessly. An uproar of noise came loose from the customers of the leaky cauldron. Everywhere was mumbled, a car accident. And it was scandalous that Lilly and James Potter were death by a car accident. Tom looked at Harry with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm really truly sorry Harry, but that is not entirely true." Harry's eyes were slightly larger than normal, when he heard that it was not true. His stomach turned and his thoughts were everywhere. Bella felt it too and took his hand in hers. She immediately felt that Harry was becoming calmer. "Harry, long ago, here in the wizarding world there was a war. Many people found therein death. Many lost family members and loved ones.

The man who had done all that was he who must not be named. His name was Lord Voldemort". Again here and there was a gasp for breath, or a small scream of terror. Tom ignored his customers and continued his story as he rolled his eyes. "Those were dark times Harry" he said.

"A small group resisted the rise of he who must not be named; in that group were your parents. They fought with a force like no other. Three times they stood face to face with him who should not be named. And three times they escaped with a small victory on our side. They were strong but not strong enough. After a few years Voldemort wanted them dead, and then called for a reward on their heads. When he who must not be named, wanted someone to be dead, then you could be sure that it happened. You could not escape him, how much effort you did. For these reasons, your parents went into hiding.

But he just wanted to just have your parents and did everything for it. He always used a particular curse, which no one had ever survived. You could say that it was his favorite curse to use. And if he used it then you were immediately dead",

It was dead quiet again in the leaky cauldron after those words. Everyone was listening at Tom, and there was no one who coughed once. Bella was sitting a little closer to Harry, and had an arm around his back. Arabella pointed at them both equally and Hagrid smiled at it when he saw it too. "She is a good friend to him hey Arabella" he asked in a whisper. Arabella nodded yes, and looked at it with a smile of her own. And Tom went back to his story. "It was Halloween night 11 years ago. He who must not be named had gone in search of new victims. At the top of his list, were your parents. That night he stood by your parents infront of their front door. When he was inside the house, he killed them both. Now how and why he has slain them no one knows.

Now the reason why you are in this book is as followed. After he had killed your parents he wanted to murder you. He wanted to kill you as a baby. And after all those he had slain, he failed. Something stopped him that night, something held him back. And that something was you. That scar is a scar from that curse. He could not kill you that night, You were the one who stopped him. Now we do not know when he comes back, and if he will ever come back. But thanks to you the war was won that day. You're the boy who lived. You're the only one who ever has survived the curse".

Bella had taken Harry into a hug and held her head pressed against his shoulder. Again Bella was asking herself whether it would always be this way for Harry. As long as she knew him, he had nothing else but misfortune, and that every day of his life. She loved him so much and had so much grief over him. He was always caring for everyone, and especially for her. And no one did it for him.

A little later Arabella took little Harry back to Privet Drive. Harry had to walk alone into the street. Arabella had told him that he had to look miserable while he did it. If he could do it this way, the Dursleys would find it only funny, because he did not like it. They would punish him less if he was in pain. And that was true. When he arrived at No. 4 they opened the door laughing at him. How Harry was pulling the trunk behind him, with sweat dripping from his head. They did not help him at all, They were just standing there and were laughing loudly. Harry did not get any help from them to get to the train station, he had to figure it out himself while they just thought it was funny. However, the Dursleys didn't know that Arabella and Bella had already agreed that they would help Harry when he had to go to the station. They had already agreed to do just that.

The three weeks that had followed it, Harry was only twice able to be with Bella. Together they had looked through the books and try if they could conjure something. Actually, they were not allowed to do it. But there were spells that were admitted. One of those spells, was the Lumos spell, which was the light spell. Both Bella and Harry had the spell almost at the first try. With two elongated wooden chopsticks they tried if they could do others spells. They were the funniest afternoons. Eventually, the day that they were going to school was almost there. One more night and then they could finally make their way to Hogwarts.

That evening, Minerva McGonagall came by unexpectedly. "Good evening, auntie mini" Bella exclaimed with a smile when she saw Minerva enter the room. "Hi Bella. Tomorrow you have to call me Professor McGonagall, because I'm your professor at school and not you're Aunt". "But when I come by to drink tea at your office, then I can call you auntie or not." Bella asked, a little hesitant. "Yes, dear, if you come to my office to drink tea, then you can call me auntie". Now it was about time for Bella to go to bed. Bella was put to bed by Arabella and was fast asleep within a minute.

"Minerva I'm glad you came over tonight. I went with Bella to Ollivander that day in the alley, and he has told me that she really is Bellatrix Black". Arabella told the whole story of that day to Minerva. Minerva Just looked questionable at her and said nothing. When Arabella was finished Minerva said nothing and just stood up. In small circles she walked through the room, over and over again. "So if I understand correctly" She suddenly spoke. "Then Ollivander has now sold the real wand from Bellatrix to Bella. The one that she would have all those years ago, and she is very different from all those years ago when he met her for the first time".

Again Minerva thought for a moment "Arabella I will inform the sorting hat about this. I think, he will overthrow everything, if he hears about this. I will send you the memory of the sorting, then you can view it in that pensive of yours, the one with rune that is made especially for you by the goblins".

_The next day_

At the corner of their street Arabella and Bella were waiting just around the corner. Harry could come at any time now and would walk around that corner. Bella was very excited when Harry came to them. Quickly she ran to Harry and helped him with his trunk and his owl Hedwig. That owl was a gift that he had gotten from Hagrid. His uncle wanted to throw out the owl, but Hedwig had bitten him, and that was the only reason that Harry could keep the owl in his cupboard. So Harry was allowed to keep her as long as she did not make any sound. While he was with them, he was still panting. a little bit.

Arabella had a newspaper in her hands and told that it was a Port key. After that she had to explain what a Port key was. it was the Port key That Minerva had given her, one that would be triggered at a certain time. They hid behind a wall so no one could see them. They all took a piece of the newspaper and waited, they felt a pull from behind their navel and suddenly they were on a Platform. Bella and Harry had stumbled and landed on their asses. On the sign above their heads, there was written, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4

Both Bella and Harry thought that the train was looking amazing. From out of the wall on the side of muggle London, there was a family with red hair, who just arrived on the platform. "Those are the Weasley's Arabella told them both. Back on board the train, they found a compartment which was still empty. There they now were in the compartment . Bella stood crying in the open window. She cried that she did not wanted to go away, and that she wanted to stay with her mother. But Arabella had told her that she now had Harry with her. But she also told them, that they would make a lot of friends at school. And that they could always go to Auntie Mini for tea. And that they now had a mountain of a friend. At those words Belle had to laugh a little. Harry looked at her not understanding what they meant. Hagrid is the mountain Harry, Bella Told Him. A little later she would tell him why Hagrid was the mountain. Slowly the train left the station. Bella hung out of the window and waved wildly to Arabella. Arabella was getting smaller and smaller until she was completely out of sight. Sad and a little weeping Bella crawled against Harry. "I'll stay with you Bella and I will ask the sorting hat whether I can be in your house". "Will you really do that, Harry?" "Yes Bella, I'm going to really do that. I also want to stay with you Harry "she whispered.

The door of the compartment slid open and there was a timid boy in the opening of the door. "Everywhere is full can I sit with you" he asked a little shy. Bella motioned to him that he could. The boy placed himself eagerly. "I'm Bellatrix Smith and this is Harry, Harry Potter". The boy first glowered at Bella, and then with big eyes he was looking at Harry. "My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom," he said. Within a few minutes, all three of them were great friends. Ten minutes later, there were two girls standing in the door opening. They also asked if they could join the group in the compartment. One was blond with long hair and the other was one with red and slightly wavy hair. Bella Introduced herself again and then Introduced Harry to the girls. She saw that Neville already knew who the girls were. "My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. And this is Susan, Susan bones ".

Harry looked briefly at them all one by one. In his mind he thought that Arabella was right about Bella. Bella could indeed make friends very easily. It was even quite cosy in the compartment all together. Harry was sitting there with a little smile around his mouth. Bella was leaning a bit to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Almost a whole year without the Dursleys, I'm happy for you Harry" Bella whispered in his ear. And Harry just nodded and kissed the side of her head.

From out of nowhere, the door was thrown open and there was a boy with red hair who walked into the compartment, they immediately knew that he was Ronald Weasley. "Have any of you seen Harry Potter, he's my best friend and he is expecting me" the boy said. Everyone looked at the boy with an open mouth. They did not know what to say. Harry gave Bella a nasty smile and looked at the boy. "Yes, I've seen him. He is about five compartments further down the train". "Thanks mate" the boy exclaimed and walked away. Without a word, they all started laughing.

Harry saw a girl walk past the carriage, she was weeping a bit. She had a big bunch of brown and Tousled Hair. With his elbow he tapped Bella and pointed to the girl. Bella did not hesitate and pulled the door open. "What happened, why are you crying" she called after the girl. "Come here and sit by us". The girl looked bewildered at Bella. She was somewhat surprised by the questions fire from Bella. She came into the carriage. Harry and Neville immediately put her trunk on the rack above their heads.

Bella sat down next to her and Daphne was sitting on her other side. "Okay, so why are you crying?" was again the question from Bella. She looked shy and then whispered softly. "I was just in a different compartment and there they were saying really mean things to me. When I told them that my parents are Muggles They began to insult me. They also believed that I was not allowed to sit in that compartment, I was dirty and a mudblood, according to them". Harry felt the anger instantly bubbling inside of him. So even in this school there are types like Dudley Dursley.

"Here you are always welcome at all times, I'm Bellatrix Smith. This is Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. Then you have this lovely young boy, that's Neville Longbottom". Neville became a little red at the compliment from Bella. And this is my first and true friend, Harry, Harry Potter". "Really," cried the girl with a shrill voice. Harry looked at her with a smile. "Yes I am really her first and true friend" he said softly. All together they shot straight into a laughing fit. The girl was a little embarrassed but smiled when the others were laughing. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said when all was quiet again. It did not take long and she was completely included in the group that was now sitting in the compartment together.

The six of them were having the greatest fun together in the compartment. Hermione had told them how she used to be bullied and never had any real friends. Daphne told them that as a daughter of a lord of a house, she should always behave herself and be properly at all time. simply because it was asked of them. And that was why she had not many friends. Neville said that he lived with his grandmother and it was not ideal to have friends when it was just he and his grandmother. Susan said her aunt was the head of the DMLE. And therefore most were afraid to be her friend. Bella and Harry just told everyone that they were alone, because everyone thought they were different from others. That train ride, they formed a pact or six friends. From now on they would be friends and nothing could come to stand between them.

The new friendship has already been put to the test within a quarter of an hour. The door slid open and a blonde boy was just standing there. Beside him there were two human walking wardrobes. "I'm Draco Malfoy" the boy said. "And so this is where the great Harry Potter is in this train". He told them with a sound of arrogance in his voice. With his nose high in the air, he looked into the compartment. "Well Daphne, I do not think your dad will like it that you're sitting here. You're in a compartment with two mudbloods, or did you not know that". Harry's gaze went from Bella to Hermione. Hermione stooped down a little, and kept her head down. Daphne became red, not of shame but of anger. Neville had clenched his fists and cursed softly. Susan had an arm placed around Hermione's shoulder.

Bella, however, was just looking angry at Draco. Harry did not understand what Draco had said, but that it was not good, that he knew. His eyes just went through the compartment. On the faces of his new friends, he could see that they were angry. And that Hermione's feelings were hurt badly. Harry stood up and was now standing right in front of Draco."I do not care who or what you are. But if you insult my friends then you insult me too. GOOD DAY DRACO". With a bang Harry threw the door shut in front of his nose. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS POTTER, BUT WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS OF THIS" Draco screamed from the hallway.

"I do not know if that was a smart thing to do, Harry" said Daphne to Harry. "Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius Malfoy, the head of the Malfoy family. They are rich and have a lot of influence, according to my father" she said. "I'm sorry Daphne but I do not know what that means. I only know for three weeks now that I'm a wizard and who my parents really were". Everyone except Bella was shocked when he said that. So Harry could do nothing more than to tell his story. The story about how his parents had died in a car accident. And that it had been a big lie. And also that he had been raised by Muggles, his aunt and uncle. Harry did not tell that he was beaten and humiliated and used as a house elf. Bella was the only one who could know that. He was not surprised that the rest had heard of him. Daphne and Susan told him that he was a hero. And that there are many books written about him, and his adventures. It was also a blow to them that the books were all fabrications of lies.

Hermione told that they were almost near the castle and they had to put on their robes". The two boys were going to a bathroom to change clothes. Afterwards they were standing like two guards in front of the compartment. The girls change clothes quickly in the compartment. They then took the boys back inside the compartment. And they could talk for about half an hour more. There was a whistle and they got off on the platform of Hogsmeade station.

It was already dark when they finally arrived. Harry patted Bella on her shoulder and pointed to the left. "Mountain Hagrid how are you" Bella exclaimed happily. "Hi Bella, hi Harry had a good trip" Hagrid asked with a smile. Bella and Harry both nodded happy, and walked over to Hagrid. "Everyone over here come over here to the boats, everyone." All first year, had walked towards Hagrid. Most were a bit worried because he was so big. Hagrid had a large black head of hair, and a large black beard. Everything about Hagrid said he would be a big aggressive giant. But his small eyes showed you that he was one of the nicest and lovable creatures you could ever find.

Bella and Harry were the first who arrived at the boats. Together with Neville they took a seat in a boat. Hermione, Susan and Daphne took a seat on another boat. Bella who was a little afraid of water grabbed Harry's arm tightly. Hagrid was sitting in the last boat and looked at all the boats in front of him. He enjoyed seeing that Harry now had some new friends. He had read a couple of copied pages from Minerva, and then immediately walked off to Albus Dumbledore office. It was the day after he had entrusted Harry, into the care of Arabella. That was the night he had gone straight to the headmaster.

_Flashback in the story_

_Minerva, who was also in the office of Albus Dumbledore, at that time. Looked with wide eyes at Hagrid, it was the first time she had seen him so angry, and at Albus Dumbledore of all people. Albus was the one wizard where Hagrid had always looked up to. She was just fast enough to stop him, just before he had said something about Arabella and Bella. Hagrid took the blame on himself because Harry had been through all of this. And Minerva knew that if Hagrid had been so angry about five pages, how would he it be if he had read the whole red book. He was the one who had brought Harry to the Dursleys. It had been an order from Dumbledore himself, but it was him who had done it. He was particularly angry about the fact that Albus Dumbledore had allowed it. Hagrid was yelling that Harry was too small for his age and he looked neglected. Minerva had the greatest difficulty to get Hagrid out of the office. Before he had said something about the red book. Minerva was out of breath when they were standing in the hallway again. Outside the office Minerva told Hagrid, that he could not say anything about Harry. It was with difficulty that Hagrid agreed with that. But was shaking his fists in front of Minerva, and that was quite intimidating for her._

_Dumbledore, who was now sitting in his office, stared at the door which Hagrid and Minerva had just walk out. Hagrid had never been so angry with him. He himself did not understand why, why it had happened, and what he had to do. With his hands folded under his chin, he thought hard. Dumbledore was losing his grip on the staff at the school. Only he just did not understand why he was losing it at all._

_End flashback from the story_

Slowly the boats drifted across the water towards the castle. When they went around the corner the castle came into view of the students. It was gigantic, and in every window there was a light burning, it made the castle into a fairy tale. Harry leaned a little to Bella. "It's beautiful Hey is it not". Bella looked on with a look of enjoyment to the castle and nodded to Harry. "Breathless" she said. The three of them sat staring at the castle. They were in admiration and astonishment of it.

As they walked into the castle, they were looking around in bewilderment. Paintings were moving and greeting them happy, Harnesses were looking at them. Harry said he felt like he was home and he was glad he was here with Bella. Hand in hand the two walked up the stairs to the top.

Professor McGonagall who stood at the top of the stairs and was looking down on the first years. "Everybody, come here, around me and listen" Minerva said. "As long as you are here in this castle. we expect from you that you behave and treat everyone with respect. You will soon be sorted into one of the four houses. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga Hufflepuf and Salazar Slytherin. Your house is your family. by good deeds, you obtain points. By bad things, they are deducted. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. You will wait here and I'll will get you, when it's time to be sorted. With long steps she walked away from the first year students.

There they stood all together. A little insecure and a little anxious. No one really knew what was to come when they stood there. Bella listened and heard something about a test. She heard that they had to conjure something from the hat. And even the story that she had to compete against some magical being. She looked questioningly at Harry. Neville, however, had the answer for her. "Bella do not be afraid, it's all not true what they say. According to Gran gran it is nothing special. She told me that we are judged and then to be put into one of the four houses. And we do not have to do anything for it ". This ensured that Bella was relaxing, a little bit after those words. Now she was a bit nervous but that was just a little bit.


	9. (BSC 1) C9 the sorting hat will scramble

A/N: Firstly thanks for the reviews everyone. keep them coming.  
>And thanks for all of the help you have given me<br>Enjoy the chapter

(BSC 1) C9 the sorting hat will scramble everything.

All first years were standing nervously in the hallway, just waiting for the time that they were allowed to go inside the great hall. Bella, who was still holding the hand of Harry Potter in a death grip, did absolutely not wished to let go of his hand. Daphne had taken the other hand of Harry, and held him as tightly as Bella did. And immediately felt a warm feeling come up, which began in her belly. The sigh that Harry Potter gave her made her believe that he felt it too. It was a familiar and soothing feeling. Hermione looked at the friends and grabbed the hand of Neville. Neville, who was very grateful that Hermione did that,

It was more that he wanted to hold her hand, than that Hermione wanted to hold his, but it was also something he would never say. What nobody saw was that there was a light that surrounded them both, something that said they were soul mates. Susan Bones walked calmly behind the group, and was the only one who needed no support. Her aunt had her already prepared for all that there was about to come. The large doors opened and they all looked at the great hall. All eyes were on the first years. And the eyes of the first years were focused on the enchanted ceiling.

They were brought` to the front of the great hall by Professor Sprout, and had to wait there for professor McGonagall. From the back of the great hall Professor McGonagall walked to the head table. She had an old rundown hat in her hands and was whispering against it. As she walked to the front of the great hall, she looked sideways at Bella. Bella could swear that the hat was also looking at her. After it had looked at Bella, it also looked at Harry for a second. Immediately Bella looked at her auntie Mini. The look of her aunt did not tell Bella anything at all. At that moment she really wanted to know what her Auntie was up to, or even better, she wanted it to be over.

_While the first years students, were waiting in the hallway. _

McGonagall had walked to Dumbledore's office to get the sorting hat from its shelf. She picked up the hat and Began to talk to it right away. "Okay so we're going straight to sorting the first years. According to Ollivander, Bella Smith is Bellatrix black and you know that he makes almost no mistakes, especially when it comes to wands. I have also seen that she is very clinging to Harry Potter. And she is not alone in that aspect. Daphne Greengrass is also clinging to Harry at this time, although I do not know why. You know what you should do anyway. She is now called Bellatrix Smith". She murmured against the hat. The hat opened the edge of its liner and started to talk back. "I will begin with Bellatrix, or maybe with someone else that you will see at the list of first years, I have the magic to change that list, so it can be changed. When I have Bella with me, I can immediately see all her memories. Even if they have removed them all, I can still see every memory she once had.

If I remember correctly, the last time she was in Slytherin house. I had to do it then, because Dumbledore wanted me to do that. It was only because her father wanted it that way, and he has paid a thousand galleons to Dumbledore for me to do it. This time she will not get into that House. Even then I thought it was a shame for such a sweet girl. The girl was pure at heart and was full of life. She had done well in Gryffindor at that time. But it was Slytherin who had ruined it all for her. And when I now hear that Bella Smith really is Bellatrix black, and so I certainly will do it very differently this time around". Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall and told the hat who was Bella Smith, and who was Harry Potter. Together they looked at the two children when they were walking along them.

_Back in the great hall._

McGonagall walked onto the stage and placed the hat on the stool. At the moment that it all was quiet in the great hall, the hat began to move and he spoke, no he began to sing. Many first years gasped when they saw the hat move. but also when edge opened up and a mouth appeared. When the hat had sung his song, he started a little chat about the houses. And then he sang his song again. It was strange but Bella liked it very much. He told that you needed to get into one of the houses. You had to be brave or smart, loyal or cunning. Each house had its own requirements. Bella did not know why but she was not really afraid of the sorting. She was actually looking forward to it, it gave her a comforting feeling, a feeling that was clearly coming from the sorting hat. The only thing she really wanted was that she would be in the same house with Harry.

After the Sorting hat was done whit his song. Professor McGonagall grabbed a piece of parchment and began to read it out loud. "When I call your name. You will come forward and take a seat on the stool. I will then place the hat on your head, and we will see where you are sorted. Then you will go and sit at your house table and wait for the rest from the sorting". She looked around with a piercing look and the great hall immediately became quiet.

The sorting hat had changed something at the last minute. Minerva did not understand it all, but she trusted the hat. But with the first name she lifted her right eyebrow. This could go good or terribly wrong. But that she was in for a show that was something that was obvious, and she was going to enjoy it

"Harry Potter" was the first name that Minerva McGonagall called upon. If the great hall was not silent, it surely was now. Everyone was instantly quiet when they heard that name. After five long minutes Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. There he was sitting close to two redheaded boys and he right away looked at Bella.

"Draco Malfoy" was the second name that Minerva McGonagall called out. Draco walked up to the hat and put it on his head eagerly. In his mind, Draco told the hat right away. "My father wants you to put me into Slytherin house, so you have to obey, you inferior piece of shit". "Your father is Lucius Malfoy, is it not" the hat asked Draco with venom in his voice. "Who has also been in Slytherin house, is it not". "Yes, my father surely did, what do you care about that, you worn out dust cloth. You know what to do, when Dumbledore is instructing you to do something you do it". This was rubbing the sorting hat, the wrong way. "Young Mr. Malfoy" the hat snarled. "I have to listen to the greatest sorcerer who is in this room right now. Unfortunately for you, that's not Dumbledore at this time. And if I remember your father well, something I surely do. He would not have you, in any other house than the Slytherin house". "I'm glad you understand you dust cloth. So do what you are told, you piece of garbage". The sorting hat began to laugh out loud, and all of the great hall could hear it. "You're absolutely right, Draco, I am sorry, it will be, HUFFLEPUFF". Draco who was already looking pale. Was now looking like a ghost. "Let's see what your father has to say about this" chuckled the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall chuckled at the look of Malfoy. She knew that the sorting hat had begun to edit his possibilities. This year it would be very different, was what she was thinking. Dumbledore almost spit out his sip which he had just taken from his goblet. He had told the sorting hat that Draco Malfoy had to go to Slytherin house. Professor McGonagall, who glanced at Dumbledore, could only smile by the look on his face. She could also see how Severus Snape looked shocked when his godson was sent to Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger". Hermione was very eager and ran to the hat. Professor McGonagall did not even have the chance to call her name out properly. The sorting hat did not take long to sort her into a house. It was more the search for why he had to sort her. Hermione told the hat that Harry and Bella were her first real friends. And even what had happened during the train ride to the castle. But especially what Bella had done for her. "Hermione Granger, Do you promise that you will always help Harry and will always stand beside him?" Was the question the sorting hat asked Hermione? Hermione looked up "Yes of course I will he is my friend." "That's the best answer I can get". "Hermione Granger, It is Gryffindor." Hermione ran towards Harry and sat down opposite of him. Hermione received a kiss on the cheek from Harry. professor McGonagall then called out "Neville Longbottom".

Neville was a special case. He was brought up to be a lord of his house Longbottom, and that was done by his grandmother. Namely the ancient and noble house of Longbottom. According to the wizarding law, Neville was not yet mature enough. And therefore he could not perform that task. That was why his grandmother did that job for him. But he could do it if he had to. The sorting hat required a long time to finally put Neville in Gryffindor. He immediately ran to Harry and gave him a hand. Hermione gave him a kiss on his cheek and a big smile. Neville blushed a bit but was hoping to get one more from Hermione. Professor McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore Once more. it looked like Dumbledore was starting to become pale and completely green. Susan Bones was also sorted into Gryffindor. Like Hermione she got a kiss from Harry, but also one from Neville and Hermione. Professor McGonagall did not know what had happened on the train but it had been something special.

There were followed by a few students who were sorted here and there. And then professor McGonagall called "Bellatrix Smith". Harry sat down on the edge of the bank and looked intently at Bella. He did not ask the hat to come in the same house as Bella, after all he was sorted earlier then her. Bella walked over to the stool, and put the hat on her head. She looked anxious and waited for what was to come. Then she heard a soft homey voice in her head. This voice was clear and nice. "Bella you have had a tough time is it not. Now I see that you have scary dreams. Also that there is someone who wants you to do something very bad". "Yes, but I do not want that. Harry is loving and kind, He's my best friend" she cried fiercely and angry. She was not sure why the sorting hat was talking about things that happened during the night, and she was not sure if she liked it. "Bella I see that, yes, I see. I see that there is another person who says you have to do something else. Who wants you to become friends with Harry Potter". "Yeah, I do not know who she is but I want to do that, and I am already friends with Harry Potter. But I'm not going to kill Harry. How often he may asks me, I will not do it". "That's very good of your Bella. Also, I see that you are more than friends. Harry likes you very much". Bella did not know where the sorting hat was going, but it was very strange, that was certain. But he sounded sincere, and he also wanted Harry Potter to remain friends whit her.

"Bella, I see that Harry has had difficulty in his life just like you did only more, much more. I also see that he was beaten and humiliated by his family". "Cut it out, do you hear me" Bella shouted in her mind with tears in her eyes. "Harry is my friend, and if I can help it, that will never happen to him again. He must be happy like all of us". The frustration that was felt by Bella was clearly noticeable for the Sorting Hat. "You are absolutely right about that. I also see that Harry gets you quiet when you have a bad dream, how can that be". "I do not know. Mom has tried many times and then I'll cry until the morning. But when Harry is with us, I'm quietly within two minutes. He comes into my dream and chases the man away. He is a true friend" Bella said, her eyes glistening with tears. "Yes, he certainly is" the hat replied. "Bellatrix Listen to me and listen well. Harry will have a hard time to come. Stand by him, and he will also save you from that man. It is not easy Bellatrix but he's really your friend. Maybe more if you want. And now, in which house do you want to be". "I want to be with Harry Potter" was her prompt reply. "I thought so. It will be Gryffindor." Sounded the voice of the sorting hat through the great hall.

Bella ran over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm with you I'm with you," she shouted loudly. Harry gave her two kisses. The same kisses she received from Hermione, Neville and Susan. "Daphne Greengrass". Was the next name that was called out by professor McGonagall.

Daphne walked over to the stool and put the hat on her head. "Ah, Daphne, I was already waiting for you. Tel me, in which house would you like to be" the hat asked. "Gryffindor, there is a friend of mine in that house". "Oh, tell me, who is this friend of yours, If I may ask that of you". Daphne was a bit shy to that question and softly said. "Harry Potter is my friend. I think I like him, he is very kind. But I do not want to take him away from Bella, she's my friend to, perhaps my best friend". The sorting hat searched her memory to see what he had to do. He saw her father lord Greengrass. Lord of the ancient and noble house of Greengrass. She could be a positive influence on Harry, if he would put her with Harry. The sorting hat knew she was supposed to be in Slytherin. "Listen Daphne, Harry is a lord over two houses at least. So do not give up on him. There is place for you and Bella, on the side of Harry Potter". Again, the voice of the sorting hat filled the great hall. "It is Gryffindor". "Thanks sorting hat" Daphne whispered softly to the hat. "You're Welcome Daphne but take good care of Harry, he needs it."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. She knew that all the Greengrasses before her have all been in Slytherin. So it came as a surprise that Daphne was now sitting right next to Harry, with a smile on her face. And especially when she gave him a kiss on his cheek. As Professor McGonagall cast another glance at Dumbledore. She noticed that he was not pleased, he was furious. In her mind she told herself that she soon had to ask the sorting hat what was happening. Next there was a Hufflepuff. Slytherin, three times a Ravenclaw. "Ronald Weasley" called professor McGonagall. It took ten minutes for Ronald Weasley before he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Also this was something different. Normally all the Weasley's were sorted into Gryffindor.

Everyone was now sorted and sat at their designated house tables. Professor McGonagall looked back at Dumbledore. She picked up the hat but did not walk away. She walked over to the edge of the stage and waited. Dumbledore stepped forward and spoke out loud. "I am afraid that the Sorting Hat has made a mistake here and there. Therefore it is my job to correct those mistakes". Exclaimed Dumbledore, to all of the Hogwarts students. "ALBUS PUT ME ON YOUR HEAD AND DO IT NOW". Screamed the loud voice of the sorting hat through the great hall. Dumbledore was shocked and looked over at the hat. Professor McGonagall gave the hat to Albus, with a little sadistic smile. "I would put him on your head Albus, he does not sound very happy at the moment" she told him. Dumbledore slowly put the hat on his head.

He looked into the great hall, and there was the little voice in his head. "Albus, I'm sorting for about a thousand years now, and it's up to me to decide which student comes into which house, and not you. Now I've often done your wishes. But this time, the choice is mine and mine alone. I have seen your thoughts and I know what you're planning, and know that I'm disgusted with you. But I will say nothing. So leave my changes as they are. or everyone will know what I know about you". The voice of the sorting hat was piercing and full of hate. Dumbledore was not really happy with what he heard. Again the voice sounded. "The head of Harry Potter was an open book for me, that boy has suffered more than you know. I have seen how lonely he was before he was on the train. I have seen how the Dursleys have treated him. Let it be Albus or I will tell them all about you".

Dumbledore took the hat off his head and spoke again. "the sorting hat just told me why certain choices were made by him. And unfortunately I was wrong. His choices were well thought out so everything remains as it is. The forbidden forest is forbidden for everyone, even for some older students. The hallway on the third floor is forbidden for every student who does not want to die a unbearable death. For the rest enjoy the feast.

*#*

McGonagall could see that Albus was very upset by the sorting hat, he was just not like he normally would be. Professor McGonagall was giggling as she was walking with the sorting hat through the halls of Hogwarts, back to its place on the shelf. In the hallway she immediately asked what the hat had changed. "Put me on your head and I'll tell you. Then you can slowly walk to my place on the shelf" the hat was telling her. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and walked on. The sorting hat did not wait and immediately began to tell her. "Potter is a wonderful boy. He has had a lot of misery in his life, but he has a heart of gold. His friends will play a big part in this life to come.

Neville and Hermione could assist him with advice. Daphne and Bella will be in love with him. A love which he has never had, but they will give him that love". Minerva had to swallow at these words, she knew that Harry never had no love in any form whatsoever, she had read it all in the red book. "Susan will be the glue between all the friends. Potter will be put on the spot, more than any other witch or wizard before him". But will he be able to overcome that" Minerva asked, "When he has his friends with him yes, especially with these friends. Ronald Weasley's been taught from an early age that he must be friends with Harry Potter, just to get Potters inheritance in his hands. This was taught him by Dumbledore and his mother Molly Weasley. Draco has learned to bully Harry Potter in any way he can. And he will do that with the help of Severus Snape his godfather, and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. In Hufflepuff he cannot do that, because he has no friends in that house".

The sorting hat made professor McGonagall think about everything. He knew it was a lot that she had to take in. It took about five minutes before she asked why he kept Dumbledore from his statement. And why Bellatrix was in their midst again, while she was also, somehow, still inside Azkaban at this time. And after a small pause the sorting hat started talking again.

"Albus Dumbledore has done more wrong with Harry than he himself knows. I have also seen how Molly Weasley is brainwashing her youngest daughter, to be the lover of Harry. I've seen it in the head of Ronald Weasley. She is command them to bring Harry to their family. I've also seen that this has been in agreement with Dumbledore himself; he was the one to think of this plan. I've also seen that Ginny does not want to help with this plan of them. Therefore, I have taken Ronald Weasley away from Harry. Draco is worse, much worse. He has insulted me and ensured that I had to put him in Slytherin. Unfortunately for him, I'm not corrupt. The Ministry and Dumbledore unfortunately are. Dumbledore was aware of the bribe it was him who made the bribe with Lucius. Dumbledore just did not know that Draco had to destroy the life of Harry Potter, by his father's command. Fortunately there are no friends of the family Malfoy in the house of Hufflepuff".

Professor McGonagall was grateful for what the sorting hat had done. Now there was only Bella. the only thing she still had no answer to. "Bellatrix is Bellatrix Black" the sorting hat said. "She has come back at the hands of he who must not be named. He has given her the assignment to kill Harry. That's something she does not want to do. I have seen an encrypted memory of Narcissa Black in her head. Bellatrix has done everything under the influence of an unforgettable curse. She is innocent in everything she has done as Bellatrix Black. Sirius is also innocent but we cannot do anything about that at this point in time, not yet unfortunately. I have also seen that memory that Narcissa Black has ordered Bellatrix to be friends with Harry Potter. And especially, not to kill him. Bella is also in love with Harry, but she does not know it yet". Professor McGonagall heard it all and wanted to say something. But the sorting hat interrupted her and went onward.

"Bella has a lot of dreams of he who must not be named. In her dreams he is real and his curses are to. She will scream for hours on end if she has a dream like this. Arabella could only get her quiet after a few hours. Harry can get her calm within a few minutes. I do not know how but he fights him in her dreams and beats him every time. Remember this Minerva, I also have seen something from you, but I will tell you when the time comes. Auntie Mini ". The sorting hat laughed loudly. But Minerva had a lot to think about. She was also a little absent when she came back at the welcome feast.

She just sat and let her gaze go around the upper table. Severus Snape was looking with disgust at his godson. Draco was sitting with Hufflepuff. You could see that he had no friends there. Albus Dumbledore was arguing with himself just like a small child would. Whatever the sorting hat had done to get him this way, she liked it very much. Bella and Harry were laughing together. Daphne sat on his other side looking at Harry with a glow in her eyes. The smile she had spoke volumes. Hermione and Neville were sitting close together and were having fun. There was something between the two of them to. Professor McGonagall thought that could be a form of love. Susan was very happy as she just sat there watching her friends. She had to send the memory from the sorting and the feast to Arabella. She knew she would really like that.

*#*

_20 minutes earlier that evening._

Bella was told that she was sorted into the house by Harry. She took the hat off her head and ran to Harry. With two arms she flew around his neck. The two kisses he gave her made her blush immensely. This was the second time he had kissed her. She blushed more when she got the same kisses from Neville and Hermione. She had been overjoyed and grabbed the arm of Harry. Daphne was the last to sit next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Fred and George Weasley greeted Harry enthusiastically. Percy their brother was a bit distant. Draco was sitting at the Hufflepuff table and was cursing Harry whit everything he could think of. None of them were really nice. Harry wanted to argue back when an older student called him back. Harry saw how a fellow student said something to Draco and that there were points removed from Hufflepuff. That was the punishment Draco had received.

The friends were very cozy on the table when Dumbledore stood up. "I am afraid that the Sorting Hat made a mistake here and there. Therefore it is my job to correct those mistakes "he exclaimed. Bella got a frightened look in her eyes and looked at Harry. "Harry, he does not want to take me away from you, does he" Bella Said anxious. "I will not allow it Bella, you belong here and with me," Harry told her sincerely "Harry I want to stay here with you and my friends to" Daphne exclaimed. "You will stay here to, the same as all our other friends," Harry replied hotly. "I do not know why but McGonagall looks very angry at this point. I think she is going to explode at any minute now "said Harry. But even before that professor McGonagall could say anything the Sorting Hat called loudly. "ALBUS PUT ME ON YOUR HEAD AND DO IT NOW". It was a strange sight to see Dumbledore there with the sorting hat on his head. Bella was glad he did not change anything. She needed Harry by her side when she was dreaming again. But that was something that no one must know.

The banquet that evening did fill the bellies of everyone. The first years were called together and escorted to their common room. The group of six friends walked behind the other four first year Gryffindor's. At a portrait of a very large lady, They were told that the password was Monkeys. Daphne said, "Monkeys" and the portrait swung open to show them there common room. There they were all together in a nice big round room. There were sofas and chairs, tables, everything just as in a living room. Here they had to be at nine o clock, which was the curfew time. If they were later than nine o clock they were given a form of punishment in one way or another. Here they could do their homework and hang out. The friends had agreed to make all their homework every day. In That Way They could do nice things on Saturday and Sunday, and just be kids.

At ten o'clock everyone was in their own dormitory, and in their beds. Bella who was still talking to Daphne, Susan and Hermione, had a great night with her new friends. It was well after eleven o clock before the four of them fell asleep. Harry and Neville Longbottom were talking about house Longbottom; it was something that Harry found very interesting. "Harry, I think you are a lord, just like I'm. And I think a very mighty one too." Harry did not understand it at all and that was what he told Neville. "Okay, Harry, I'll explain it to you tomorrow with Daphne and Susan who also know all about that. Then we tell you exactly what a lord of a house is, okay. "Neville was telling this to Harry with a yawn. Harry said it was fine and rested his head on his pillow. Before they knew it they were both asleep. "Goodnight Bella" Harry muttered in his sleep. Bella was still twisting and turning when she heard "Goodnight Bella." With a smile, she closed her eyes and sighed a little. "Goodnight Harry" and Bella also fell into a deep sleep.


	10. (BSC 1) C10 Night rest, teachers, and te

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. this is a story of a fan.  
>AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews

(BSC 1) C10 Night rest, teachers, and tea time.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Bella began to toss and turn in her bed. "I told you that You must kill Harry Potter. you are so close to him now, and you can now do it so easily". Bella was dreaming again of that bald man with the red eyes. with those red eyes that were filled with pure hatred "When are you going to do it, you have to kill him, and kill him now". "No, I do not want to do it. I will not kill Harry Potter".

Hermione, Susan and Daphne were awakened by the unnerving screams of Bella. "I will not kill Harry Potter, not for you or anyone else". "You have to kill him, I demand it of you. Listen to your lord and master" the man screamed in her dream. The orders of the man were becoming more penetrating and more demanding. Bella could not help it but the fear increased, and she could feel it deep inside her soul. She wanted to fight, but she knew that she did not really have the strength for that fight. "Kill Harry Potter NOW" screamed the man with the red eyes again. Bella continued to contradict him and wanted to resist even more. The man, however, had a different idea about that. He raised his wand and shouted "Crucio". Bella did not know who or what was happening, but all of a sudden she screamed in pain. Her body was tensed and leaned into the oddest angles.

Daphne and Hermione only heard Bella screaming That She did not wanted to kill Harry Potter. They did not hear the other man in her dream. They knew that Bella had a nightmare and They were feeling quite anxious. Especially when they heard her scream out in pain. How her body would bend over backwards, they them self's would be dreaming of it for months to come. "Bella wake up you have a nightmare they yelled at her." "No, let me go I do not want to kill Harry." Susan grabbed the hand of Bella who immediately became wild at her touch.

She was waving her arms around and was hitting the people that were around her bed. "Kill him, kill Harry Potter now," cried the man in her nightmare. "No, NO, I'm not doing it. HARRY HELP ME HE IS HERE AGAIN, HE IS HURTING ME, HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME HARRY" Bella screamed out in fear. Bella was now swinging faster and unintentionally around her. She hit Hermione full in the face, something she did not know herself. Hermione looked anxiously at Daphne and stood straight up. She sat down next to Bella, and hoped to get her to calm down again. Harry who was in a boys dormitory did not hear, Bella calling his name.

It was now half five in the morning. Bella was still stuck in her nightmare. they tried Everything, but they could not get her out off her nightmare. In the doorway of the first year's dormitory, stood two other girls. These two third year, students named Katie Bell and Angelique Johnson, looked at Bella with a questioning look. They were awakened by the screams they had heard. They went into the dormitory and searched for what they could do. They also tried to get Bella out of her nightmare, but their attempt was in vain. Whatever they tried it did not help. Katie and Angelique had the greatest difficulty to hold on to the arm or Bella. They did not want Bella to injured herself, by waving her arms uncontrollably around. "Go to professor McGonagall and get her here right now." Katie Shouted at Angelique. Bella, who was now very wild, was kicking her legs in every direction. Without even knowing it Bella was often hitting and injuring her fellow students. Katie who had the greatest difficulty to keep her hands at her side.

She tried to make sure that Bella did not hurt herself. By swinging her arms and legs around, it seemed that that was the only thing they could do for Bella at the moment. Meanwhile, Bella did nothing but scream that she did not wanted to kill Harry Potter and that Harry Potter had to come and help her. Angelique Johnson ran across the aisle and stood gasping for air at the door of Professor, McGonagall. Banging on the door she exclaimed "Professor, Professor Come quick, Bella is stuck in a night mare and we cannot get her out of there." McGonagall came to the door in a Scottish checkered dressing gown. "What's all this why are you here miss Johnson". "It's Bella Professor she has a nightmare and we cannot get her out of it". The frightened look by Angelique Johnson told Minerva McGonagall enough.

Professor McGonagall knew exactly what was going on, because it was Something That Arabella had Told her already. "Dora" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. With a plop, there was a small house elf that now stood beside the professor. "Yes mistress McGonagall" the house elf said. "Dora, bring us to Miss Bellatrix smith in her dormitory" McGonagall asked the house elf. With a small plop she had took all three of them to the girl's dormitory. McGonagall Walked to the bed and sat down beside Bella. She tried to grab the arms of Bella, but she to could not get a grip on her. "HARRY help me he's hurting me". "Kill Harry Potter now," came the voice of the man in the nightmare of Bella. "I'm not going to kill Harry. Harry, help me, Harry, Harry" Bella's voice was almost pleading now. The pain, Bella was in, was clearly readable, on her face. Professor McGonagall did not know what was going on; sure she had heard it from Arabella. But this was worse than her imagination. Something in the nightmare of Bella was really hurting her. and it gave her a lot of pain when she looked at her face. with everything she had heard from Arabella was this the last thing she expected to see. "Dora" professor, McGonagall almost shouted. "Yes mistress McGonagall." "Dora, Fetch, Harry Potter and get him here RIGHT NOW." Professor McGonagall exclaimed snappy. Something that was not her intention to do. But she could not help it now.

With a plop Dora appeared with Harry Potter at her side. Harry stood there in his oversized and worn out pyjamas. Something that made Minerva swallow hard. she could now really see that the family of Harry Potter had never really done anything for him. again the red book came into her thoughts. "Whaahht iisss errr" he asked sleepily. "Harry, he wants me to kill you, help me please help me" Bella yelled again. Harry was instantly awake when he heard Bella's voice. Immediately he rushed toward her. "I'm here Bella. I am with you," he said. Harry told her that he was with her, he grabbed her hands and she was right away slightly quieter. She did not swing her arms and legs all around as she had done before, Harry was by her side. "Harry is that you. He's mean, Harry, he's hurting me, he's hurting me a lot." "Yes Bella, I'm with you, I help you, and you know that right." Harry slowly crawled beside her. He took Bella's head on his chest and was stroking her hair gently. Slowly she woke up and quickly looked at Harry. Small tears flowed down her cheeks. Professor McGonagall saw that Bella was awake but that she kept her eyes closed. "Harry, I had to kill you again, he told me again and again. Why does he want it from me? I'm not doing it though. You're my friend". "You are my friend." Slowly, Bella fell asleep again. The love that Harry was radiating, to Bella, was admirable. Professor McGonagall was looking at it with a glow in her eyes. Harry had a soft spot for Bella, and you could see it in everything he did for her.

Professor McGonagall looked at the other three first years. "Would you mind if Harry sleeps here tonight" she asked them. The three young ladies glanced at McGonagall and told her that they did not mind that Harry slept there. Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room with the two third years. Hermione looked a little anxious to Harry just like Daphne and Susan. "What is it with you" Harry asked them, a bit shy. All the girls looked at each other and then at Harry, They did not know what to say. Daphne was the first to speak. Harry we spent about two hours to get Bella to relax and you did it in five minutes. We just did not know what to do with her. The only thing she called out was that she did not wanted to kill you, and that you had to help her". Harry knew that Bella did not want anyone to know about her dreams, but he could not withhold this from his and Bella's new friends. He took another look at Bella and began telling. "Bella, has as long as she can remember a dream where a man tell her that she must kill me. And I'm the only one who can help her in her dreams. Do not ask me how. But it's like I'm in front of her, in her dream that is, and then he disappears into nothingness". Professor McGonagall came back again and walked into the dorm and immediately called to Dora. "Yes mistress McGonagall". "I want You to hear this too McGonagall said. Against the students who were in the dormitory. As Bella has another nightmare like this again, then you may call Dora here. Dora, only Daphne, Susan and Hermione May call you, if that happens then you can bring Harry and Neville here, okay". "Okay mistress McGonagall" the house elf said.

Bella woke up early in the morning and had firmly clamped herself on the arm of Harry. When Harry woke up, he saw that she had been crying again. "What is it Bella, I'm still here with you, am I not". "Harry, he was here again last night, he was worse than ever, he was really hurting me this time. And Harry, he's just like you, he is also a wizard. Out of nowhere he called a spell on me and it was really hurting me Harry, it was like there were knives stabbing me all over my body. He wants me to kill you and I do not want that. Why does he want that from me, why is it he wants you dead". Her words were pleading. "I do not know Bella. But Daphne, Susan and Hermione are allowed to call me directly the next time it happens, if you have another nightmare again". Bella looked a little sad to her three new friends. But she also noticed that her new friends were there for her. Harry went back to his own room and to Neville. There he would tell everything to Neville, about what had happened that night. Bella looked at her new friends. She felt a little guilty and did not know what to do.

Hermione seemed to see through the look from Bella. She slowly walked to Bella and gave her a loving hug. "It's okay Bella; we will make sure that Harry will be here as soon as we can get him here. And that we will always do it if you have another nightmare like this." Bella glanced at Hermione and felt two other arms around her. Now it was Daphne that took her into a loving hug. "Yes Bella, we will always help you if you need us. We are here for you and for Harry "Daphne told her honestly. Susan stood before her canopy bed, and nodded in agreement, with the others. Bella could only smile at those words. She had real friends now. Together with Harry she was no longer alone, they had real friends now. And it was a wonderful feeling to have such friends. But the dream was still bothering her in the back of her mind. It was the first time she had felt this much pain. Her arms and back were the most painful, and even now she could still feel the pain. She could not remember just how that had happened. But the pain she remembered was almost too much. She had almost given in to it. She was almost at the point to say that she was going to kill Harry for the man. The dream itself she could remember when she woke up. But that dream was now completely gone.

At breakfast they got their time tables from professor McGonagall. The first lesson was that of Potions, then charms and transfiguration. Quickly they took their books and went to the basement for their first potion lesson. Neville and Harry sat in the first bench and the girls were seated behind them. The door flew open and a man came in, with greasy hair that fell past his face. His robes were flapping behind him as if it was blown up by the wind. He walked through the classroom with a big fake smile on his face. His gaze went straight to Harry, with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Bella was behind Harry and had seen how the professor had looked at Harry. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder to tell him that she had seen it to. Before anyone realized what Severus Snape did, he fired all kinds of questions at Harry. And yes that was the name of the professor, a professor they immediately did not like. Hermione threw her finger in the air to answer the question. She knew every answer. Bella also stuck her finger in the air, and gave a glance at Harry. Harry was supposed to know the answer, because he had read it in the book together with her. Harry told him that he did not know the answer. Maybe he had to ask Bella or Hermione, they knew the answer after all he had said. It was something that he should not have said at all. Ten points were immediately taken away from Gryffindor. Bella and Daphne immediately went on the rampage that it was not fair. "Ten points for you meddling" screamed Snape. Now it was the turn for Hermione, Susan and Neville to shout that it was unfair. "It does not matter what you think of me, you all have detention with Professor McGonagall this evening," Snape yelled again. The remainder of the class was going on quietly. Professor Snape was throwing nasty comments at Harry every time he looked at him. And each time there were six students who threw six nasty glances back at him.

After the lesson, the six friends went red faced with anger to their next charms lesson. The first lesson they've got was Wingardium Leviosa, the levitation of a feather. That was the best lesson they had all day. Hermione and Bella had been floating the feather, at their first attempt. Daphne and Harry had their feather floating at their fourth attempt. Neville and Susan had more difficulty with the feather. But by the end of the lesson they were also successful. At lunchtime that afternoon everything was passed on, with the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Things collapsed and goblets spilt empty all over the table. After that professor McGonagall had taught them the cleanup spell, they were allowed to go back to the Leviosa charm. Professor McGonagall liked it when students immediately brought the spells they had learned into practice. It was her opinion that if you do everything that you've learned in a day to day basis. You not only learn better but it's fun too. It gives you more control over your own magic

The last class of the day was their transfiguration lesson. This was given to them by professor McGonagall. As they walked into the classroom they saw that professor McGonagall was not there yet. However, there was a cat sitting on top of the desk. Bella sat down in front with Harry and Daphne on each side of her. They had their book already out, and were waiting patiently. "Where do you think auntie Mini is" Bella whispered softly to Harry. "Who is auntie mini" Daphne asked. "That would be me" Miss Greengrass, professor McGonagall said, from out of nowhere. Daphne shrieked and saw that professor McGonagall was sitting on the spot on the desk, where just a cat had been sitting. "Hello class, I like to welcome you all in your first Transfiguration lesson. In this class we are going to do everything from changing matchsticks to pins and humans into animals. Today we are going to transfigure a matchstick into a pin.

Professor McGonagall explained the spell and everyone started to work. Bella and Hermione were again the first who succeeded in transfiguring the matchstick into a pin. Harry was not much later than Hermione and he was followed by Susan. At the end of the lesson, Neville and Daphne preformed the spell, this was also due to the help they had from their friends. Bella and Hermione had earned twenty points for Gryffindor. While everyone left the classroom, professor McGonagall walked over to the six friends. "Your punishment will take place tonight at eight o'clock in my office," she said sternly. The friends had to swallow hard when they heard her saying those words, and also by how severe she said them. They had completely forgotten that they had to do their detention that evening. But fortunately they had little to no homework. They had done all their homework in the afternoon and after their final lesson. They had even worked a ahead in some lessons. At six o'clock they left the common room and went to the great hall to eat. Together, they quickly found the shortest way to the main hall.

It was a wonderful meal and they were thoroughly enjoying it and their friendship. The idea that they still had to do detention was not the ideal night for them. They pretty much agreed that Professor Snape had some hatred towards Harry; They All could see the hatred he had directed at Harry. They only needed to convince professor McGonagall of those thoughts. That they had to do their detention with professor McGonagall was the only thing that was not nice. They were expecting that professor McGonagall was stricter than Snape. At eight o'clock they were standing at the door at the office of Professor, McGonagall. With a stern look they were let in. The first thing that professor McGonagall asked was, what has happened in Merlin's name. The five friends immediately began to shout what Professor Snape had done. And also how unfair he was against Harry. The hatred he had for them and all they could think of. Harry just kept quiet and listened to his friends.

McGonagall told that Professor Snape would give someone a list of questions; he would do that every year. And every year it would be a Gryffindor. Which always ended in a detention for that student. Anyway, this was the first time she had six students at once that had to do detention with her. But she also said she believed the students in the first class. Professor Snape only did it because he could then show that he was strict, and in this way the students were afraid of him. Her second question was whether they wanted tea, with, sugar or milk. Professor McGonagall was learning a lot from the friends that Harry had gathered around him in a short time. It was so strange to her. The way Harry was in the red book, and now here at school. It seemed that he was the leader of this group. And yet, it also seemed as if the group was one unit. It was something she still had to think about.

The rest of the evening they were chatting and gossiping. Professor McGonagall kept them a little longer than was necessary, she was just having too much fun with the students. Something she did not have much of after the death of her daughter and husband. She wanted to learn as much as possible about the six friends. Later that evening she brought them back to their own common room. They had to look sad, she had told them. Just in case they would come across Professor Snape in one of the corridors. At their common room, They All went inside, only Bella paused a bit. Before Bella knew it tears were already flowing down her cheeks. Minerva sat down on one knee and held Bella in a hug. The hug was something she had never done otherwise, but Bella was something special to her. And yet the hug was also something special even for her. "What is it Bella" she asked kindly. "Tell me about it" she said. "Auntie Mini I'm afraid to go to sleep here, I'm afraid he will come again in my dreams. He is much stronger here in this castle. What if I do not make it, without Harry. What if I want to kill Harry, just because I'm not strong enough to resist him". Bella was now slowly starting to cry. "I do not want to lose Harry auntie mini. I feel safe when Harry is with me. That guy scares me. But with Harry there, I'm not afraid. It's worse here in the castle. I think I must kill Harry here and I do not want to". Bella could not hold it any longer. The tears came faster than she wanted. She did everything to be strong, but now she was crumbling before the eyes of Minerva.

Minerva took Bella into a hug and kissed her forehead. She waited patiently until Bella came back to herself. Then she walked into the common room with Bella at her hand. Inside the common room, she took the six friends up to the boys' dormitory. There she sit down upon Harry's bed and looked sternly at everyone. "Dora" she called. Within a second the house elf stood beside her". Dora I want you to keep an extra eye on Bella here. If she calls for Harry, even if she only calls for him ones. I want you to bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom directly to Bella and the other girls here". She glanced at the boys and she looked even stricter. "There are two empty beds in the girls' dormitory. If you are there, you can sleep in the empty beds and not with the girls". Now she glanced at everyone. "I hope you will not abuse it, otherwise I'll come back on my decision." Now all of you go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow.

Professor McGonagall left the common room and went her own way. She knew that Bella would try to call Harry that night. It was something that she would not mind for once. The fear she had seen in the eyes of Bella had been unbearable for her. She would have never believed it if she had not seen it herself. She knew that Arabella had told her all about it. And that it was what she could expect. Yet in her mind she did not believe Arabella at first thought. And last night she had lived it and experienced it all. Bella had been lying in her bed and was screaming for more than two hours. And Harry had her quiet within five minutes. In her own office she took the little red book yet again in her hands. For the hundredth time she was reading it and she now knew that it was all true, and everything about Harry was true. The tears began to flow again with every word that Minerva McGonagall was reading.

What professor McGonagall had imagined about what could have happened that night, was something that happened. It was just before midnight when Bella cried out for Harry. Dora the house elf had brought Harry and Neville to the side of Bella within a minute. Dora the house elf had pop in and out before they could blink. But before she had left them, she had said that Harry and Neville had to call her in the morning. Then she could bring them back to their own dormitory. Neville went into one of the empty beds and was snoring before his head had reached his pillow. Bella saw Harry and flew him around his neck. Harry went into the other empty bed and lay down quietly. Bella briefly crawled into his bed just like Daphne did, and after a little hug, they all went to sleep. Hermione also crawled into the bed with Neville even it was just for a moment, but in his sleep he had hug her briefly, then they also went to sleep in their own bed. When professor McGonagall walked into the girls' dormitory at twelve thirty in the night. Just to see if they were all in their own beds. She saw the boys and girls lying in separate beds. She obviously knew that this was going to happen more often. But it was something that she actually did not mind at all. She knew that the kids could behave them self when needed.

A/N: later I will go deeper into the dreams but not yet


	11. (BSC 1) C11 A nose dive

A/N:Thanks for the reviews. it helps enormously

(BSC 1) C11 A nose dive.

It was early in the morning when Dora was shaking Harry. "Wake up Mr. Potter, Wake up please" squeaked the elf. "Wake up, it's time for you to go back to your own dormitory" squeaked Dora again. While Harry and Neville were taken back to their own dormitory, the girls were getting ready for the lessons of that day. This was a lesson that Neville had looked forward to, it was his first lesson of herbology. For Harry it made no difference, he just wanted to see and learn magic, just like Bella did. He was more scared of his first flying lesson. Just like the rest of them were scared of that.

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting in the common room waiting for Harry. She had a smile around on her face, because her auntie Mini had arranged that Harry could always be with her, if she needed him. When Harry entered the common room, the smile on the face of Bella was twice as big. Immediately she told Harry that she would only call him when she needed him. She did not want to make Auntie Mini mad at her. Last night she had only tried it, to see if it worked. He wanted no evil professor McGonagall on his bedside he said to her, now that he was thinking about it. Together they were snickering at those thoughts.

After breakfast, the six friends were walking to the greenhouses of Hogwarts. Neville told them that he had a greenhouse of his own at home. That was something he could do for himself according to his grandmother. His grandmother had also instructed him that he had to grow certain plants. According to Neville his grandmother would sell those plants again to others. (What he did not know was that Arabella was the largest buyer of those plants.) Every year we go on holiday from the money we made of those plants, he explained

There were three large greenhouses on the grounds of Hogwarts. The happiness on the face of Neville was obvious. At the first green house there stood a little witch with mud on her hands and clothes. Everything about her said that she was always busy with plants. With her hands she waved everyone into the third greenhouse. "Hello, I'm professor sprout. Here you will learn all about plants and herbs. The majority of the herbs that we grow here, we will also use in our potions lessons and infirmary. The first thing we'll do is push the pus out of the pusplants, milking their juices from the flowers. Professor sprout explained how they had to push the juices from the plants. And everyone went to work. Neville had the greatest fun with the lesson. Neville was also in the top of the class. Daphne and Harry followed right behind Neville. Unfortunately for Hermione, Susan and Bella it was not their best lesson, but they also fulfilled their task at the end of the lesson with the help of their friends after the lesson there was nothing more desperate for Hermione than a bath just like Bella it was for Bella. Neville however seemed to be a natural at herbology.

That day Neville received an owl at lunch. He got a package with an odd orb in it, this orb was filled with white smoke. It was a rememberal, these were very rare according to Hermione. These orbs would tell you that you had forgotten something that was very important for you, when the smoke would turn red. The downside of it was quite often that you never knew what you had forgotten. Such was also the case with Neville, the smoke got red and Neville did not know what he had forgotten. Together, the friends walked to the Quidditch field. Neville was still thinking about what he had forgotten.

Madam Hooch was on the field watching the first year students walking towards her for their first flying lesson. Neville shouted as a small cry of anguish when he saw madam hooch standing beside a few brooms. Hermione looked up at him with a questioning look. "This is what I forgot. I'm afraid to fly," he cried out. The downside of it all is that I cannot do anything about it. He was now at the lesson so he had to go through with it, afraid or not" he told her. Hermione listened to him and placed a calming hand on his arm. She could see how scared he was of flying.  
>"Everyone beside a broom, put a hand over the broom and say up, with a stern voice" she said. One after one they were standing beside a broom and called up at the same time. Harry's broom jumped into his hand. The brooms of, Bella and Daphne also jumped up though it was a little hesitant, just like the one from Susan. The brooms of Hermione, and Neville did not want to come up to their hands. Eventually the brooms came to their hands and they could join the class. "Okay now that you have done that, you can put a leg over the broom and push up. Float a bit and bend forward to land again.<p>

Harry was the first to try, he floated a bit and then leaned forward. Calmly he dropped down and landed gently. Bella was the second who did it well. Neville looked a bit scared to everyone who managed to float a bit. With some brute force Neville pushed off from the ground and began to float. He floated into the air, one, two, four, nine meters higher and higher he went. Neville did not stop but went higher and higher. "Lean forward Mr. Longbottom" madam Hooch shouted after him. But Neville still went higher and higher. "Come down here, Mr. Longbottom" madam hooch called again. "Come down here, Mr. Longbottom, Neville did not respond and just flew off, but anyone who was on the ground heard him screaming with fear. The fear from Neville sent shivers through everyone around. Neville was flying over the roof of the castle. Bella and Harry did not hesitate a minute and went after him. "Miss Smith and Mr. Potter will you come back, and you will come back this minute" was called after them by madam hooch.

Neville had no control over his broom and was now flying zigzag over the castle. He clung to his broom with all his power. Whether he sat on his broom or hung underneath it; he could not get his broom under control. Bella and Harry were following him closely. Neville literally flew over the fields of Hogwarts and towards Hagrids cabin. Just before the cabin he went left, missing Hagrid by a hair. Hagrid, who was busy in his pumpkin field, looked up, his eyes went wide and looked straight to Bella and Harry, who came straight at him Harry shot past Hagrid on his right side, and Bella shot past his left side. Bella leaned slightly more, forward to make more speed. And Harry followed her example. Neville flew straight at Madame Hooch. Just in front of her, he shot straight up to the sky. The look of Neville was just one of fear. Hermione shouted at him that he should be calm, but that did not help. Daphne sat on the ground with her hands over her eyes, looking through the slits between her fingers.

Neville flew straight at one of the towers from Hogwarts, just past the window of the office of Professor, McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was startled when she looked out of her office window. Just as she stood at the window she saw how Bella and Harry were also shooting past her window. Both had a look that was totally focused on Neville. She looked and watched how Neville was hanging with only an arm and a leg on his broom. Neville suddenly turned around and went straight to his friends. Bella and Harry could barely avoid him. Neville was now swinging between the towers of Hogwarts. Harry followed him at every movement he made. Bella flew around the towers and was hoping to get to Neville in a faster way. From out of nowhere Neville turned left, and with a thundering blow, he went head first against the biggest tower of Hogwarts. He just went limp and began to slide from his broom. Madam Hooch was now flying right behind Bella, and had a good look at what was happening. Neville was not aware of anything, and managed to slide a little further from his broom. His broom was now falling straight down to the ground, with an unconscious Neville behind him. Harry and Bella did not hesitate and dove also to the ground hoping to stop Neville. Madam Hooch screamed at them to stop. But the friends ignored her screams and accelerated their speed even more. Bella and Harry flew directly into Neville. Just above the ground there was a noise of a blow. The three of them were now rolling on the ground. The blow was very hard and the three friends lost their consciousness.

_How Madam Hooch saw it._

Madam hooch saw how Harry and Bella dove straight at Neville. Just above the ground she saw how Bella grabbed his upper body in flight. She also saw how Harry grab his legs in flight. The blow of it was heard in the wide surroundings. The three friends were now rolling across the ground. Madam Hooch stopped near them and looked worrisome to the three small bodies That Were now lying on the ground. The other students were making their way towards the three students who were now laying on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione and Daphne were the ones who were at the forefront of the group. Daphne immediately ran to Harry and Bella, while Hermione was running towards Neville. Madam Hooch levitated the three students and took them to the infirmary.

In the infirmary Poppy Pomfrey sat quietly in her office. "What has happened in Merlin's name," she shouted loudly, when the doors of the infirmary were thrown open. "Poppy this boy lost control over his broomstick and has had a wild flight. At a certain moment he has flown against the highest tower and nearly slipped off his broom. He had a fall of more than a hundred meters. If it had not been for those two stupid kids, he would have been dead when he hit the ground. They caught him just above the ground in a nosedive" madam hooch said to Poppy Pomfrey.

Poppy looked at the three students who had been placed on an empty bed. She swung her wand across the bodies. "Those two have only slight bruising but he is worse off" Poppy said. "Leave those two there so they can wake up peacefully. Then they can leave the infirmary after a potion for the pain" Poppy explained. "If all goes well, Neville may leave tomorrow, if all goes well that's". After two hours Bella and Harry came back to consciousness, they were still in their clothes, much to the relief of Harry, the last thing he would want was that they would see his scars. Daphne was sitting between them and was holding the hands of her friends firmly. Hermione was sitting on the edge of Neville's bed. Susan sat on the other side of Bella and between Neville. She also had a worried look for her friends. Bella was the first who asked how Neville was doing. Hermione looked at her with a sad look.

"Neville will be all right, Poppy is keeping him in a dreamless sleep. He has a couple of broken ribs and he bruised both of his legs. If it was not for you two he would probably not have survived. That was what Madam Pomfrey just told me. You saved his life "Hermione told them through her tears. And again it was obvious that there was more between Hermione and Neville than just friendship. Bella looked satisfied at Harry. "We have done well than Harry" she said with a smile.

Harry glanced over at Bella and also smiled. Daphne stood up and hugged Harry and Bella. She was pleased that it would be alright with all of them. It took almost four hours before Neville would wake up. He still had pain all over his body, but was happy that they had saved him. I owe you a life debt now he told them. Harry and Bella were now looking at him quizzically. Daphne laughed as she saw their faces. "Bella, Hermione and Harry, we really need to talk about the old ways and the old families. There are a lot of things that you must know about this, and about the magic that comes with it. One of them is a life debt. This happens when you save someone's life. There are only two ways you can pay off that life debt. One is to save the life of that person. And the second way is dying. In other words, you owe them that debt your whole life" explained Daphne to her friends.

Professor McGonagall entered the infirmary. She was only now allowed in by madam Pomfrey to be with her little lions. (Little lions that was how she called the students of her house. This was because the house mascot was a lion.) "Auntie Mini" exclaimed Bella. "Hi Bella is everything well with you". Was her question when she was at their beds. She went to sit with her little lions and watched them for a moment. "You have done something very stupid and very brave. It's not often that two first year can do such a great deed. I am really proud of the both of you, even though it was still stupid to do such a thing". She looked at them stirred, with the smallest smile she could do. It even seemed that she was waiting for something.

Less than ten minutes later, a boy with brown hair walked into the infirmary. They did not know who he was but professor McGonagall seemed to have been waiting for him. "May I introduce you to Oliver Wood. Wood, I've got two of the best chasers here that I have ever seen". The face of the boy seemed to become happier by the minute. Professor McGonagall said goodbye and left the infirmary. Oliver Wood remained behind and began to explain what the sport Quidditch really was. Both Harry and Bella had never heard of Quidditch. That they were now the chasers for Gryffindor was a surprise for them. Especially, when they heard what they had to do. Both Bella and Harry now really wanted to play Quidditch.

At the Gryffindor table, they were welcomed as heroes. Neville, however, had to stay another night. Maybe he could sit with them the next day at dinner. Everywhere in the great hall they were whispering. Everyone had heard of the two first years, who had made a nosedive of about a hundred meters. All of this just to save the life of another first year. On top of all that, there was another rumour that went around. Those two first years were now in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And they would be the first, first years that could do that. That night Harry and Bella were dreaming about a career as chasers, in a sport that they knew nothing about.

*#*

The next day, however, it was very different. First lesson they had was defence against the dark arts. This was the lesson where Harry and Bella had been looking forward to. They sat at the back of the classroom and looked forward to the teacher. Harry told his friends that he had encountered professor Quirrell in the leaky cauldron. And that he stuttered when he spoke. Everyone looked at the door when the professor walked inside. He walked to the front of the classroom wringing his hands. There he stood with his purple turban on his head. "Go- good- good tomorrow morning class" he stuttered. "Dt th this iss d the defe defence against d- the dark arts." Quirrell turned around to the blackboard, Harry immediately clutched his scar, and cried out in pain. The pain that shot through his head was unbearable. He did not know what to do but held his hand to his forehead and against his scar. Beside him, Bella looked startled at Harry. "Are you alright Harry" she asked anxious.

Harry was now looking with tears in his eyes, tears of pain to professor Quirrell. At that moment, Bella shot a quick glance at Professor Quirrell, who was still standing with his back turned towards them. "Kill Harry Potter, you can do it now" from out of nowhere came the voice at once in her head. She heard the voice where she normally only dream about. "Kill him Now", "NO" she screamed out loud. Bella looked frightened at Harry and shook her head. She looked around the classroom at everyone who looked at her and Harry and ran out of the classroom. Harry saw that something is wrong with Bella, but through the pain he could not really see what it was, she suddenly got up and ran away. Without really thinking about it, Harry followed her at full speed. "Bella, Bella, waiting for me," he shouted after her. Two corridors, further he could finally catch her by the arm. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "What happened, why were you running away from the lesson". Harry asked Bella a little worried.

"I heard his voice in the classroom, I had to kill you again Harry. And I do not want to Harry. I was awake and I heard him, hold me Harry please hold me "a sobbing Bella looked into the green eyes from Harry". Miss Smith, Mr. Potter". A voice called sternly down the hallway when she saw them. "Why are you not in class and why are you here in the hallway". Harry heard the stern voice from Professor McGonagall and looked up at her, a little scared. "I'm sorry, Professor, but something very strange happened when we were with Professor Quirrell in class."Oooo Mr. Potter please tell me, and be fair," she said, as she looked at Bella. "I got a sudden pain in my scar. And Bella heard that voice again the one who tells her to kill me. "As McGonagall looked at the pair she told them that they were to go to the main hall. While the pair walked away Minerva looked after them worried. Again she had seen the pain and fear in the eyes of Bella.

Harry and Bella were sitting together at their house table when their three friends came back from class, where they had walked out of. Bella whispered to them what had happened and that she had heard the voice again. The friends had not forgotten how bad it was that night. And that they now had potions was something they were not looking forward to. It was not their favorite lesson. Fortunately it was not as bad as last time, this time it was hell. They had lost 40 points from their house. And they did not know why. The potions they all had made were removed by Professor Snape even before they could turn them in. They wanted to tell it to professor McGonagall. But thought they could not do that now. It did not sound good to run to professor McGonagall, every time something went wrong with potions. So they all were grumpy when they walked into great hall in order to do their assignments.

At dinner time, Neville walked into the great hall. With a big smile he sat down next to them. "Finally out of the infirmary" he Said happy. "Harry, I got a letter from my grandmother and she wants to officially thank you for saving my life and you too Bella. She wrote me that I as a lord of the house Longbottom, I have to express an official acknowledgments. Perhaps also with a promise on my magic". Bella and Harry looked at him quizzically, again they understood nothing of it all. Hermione had read some books about it and then exclaimed, "Really Neville on your own magic, is that what your grandmother has written." Again, Harry and Bella did not understand it. Daphne who had watched it all unfold, stood up, and took Bella and Harry at their hands. "Tonight we do our homework, and tomorrow we are going to explain to you what it means to be a gentleman and a lady from a house. If I'm not mistaken, you are one of the major lords Harry". Harry looked again at Daphne with a look full of questions.

Bella saw that Harry understood just as much as she did herself. So she took his hand and squeezed a little. Harry took the hand gratefully. Something inside told him that it was good when Bella held his hand that way. a feeling that he always wanted to have. Bella did something to him that he never felt before. She saw him as Harry, Not like the boy in the cupboard, or the Boy Who Lived. In turn Bella thought again that she could have no better friend than Harry. With him she felt safe and complete. She did not know why. But that man who was always telling her that she had to kill Harry, seemed to be very afraid for Harry, for some reason And that always gave her strength, a strength that she would not have otherwise.

There was so much that Harry and Bella did not understand. So Bella just smiled at Harry and knew he was the one. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed with happiness. Without even knowing it, Harry was now playing with her hair. At times like this, all the others were air for them. Something that Daphne did not really like, but she could also see the love they had for each other. in her heart she wanted to be in the arms of Harry, however, that place was now occupied by Bella, and her thoughts went back to the beginning of the year. The sorting hat had told her it would be okay. So with that in mind she held onto it like a life line

It was late at night before they went to bed. Bella was not tired enough so she was left alone sitting on a couch in the common room. There she sat alone in the common room in front of a fireplace. She stared into the fire and heard that voice again. Now there was also the voice of the woman. "Kill Harry" he said. "Make friends with Harry, he will help you," the woman's voice sounded through it all. This dream was different it was one that was not scary. The woman in her dream was helping her. She told her she had to rely on Harry. Now she also, saw young man again. He had long wavy hair and a friendly face. Sirius was his name. She did not know why but that young man was one man she trusted completely.

He looked at her and was, smiling kindly at her. There was another young man that walked into her dream. Sirius was laughing and took his hand. Then Sirius pulled the young man in a heartfelt hug. James Potter what are you doing here, she heard him say. There was a smile on the face of Bella. She thought it was a beautiful sight to see two friends share their feelings for each other. James Potter was a true friend of Sirius she thought. James turned and looked straight into her eyes. Bella gulped when she saw James looking at her.

"Harry Potter" she called out. Dora acted instantly she appeared next to Harry she grabbed his hand and led him to Bella. Harry was sleepy and looked around. Bella was lying there like a ball on a couch in the common room. Harry sat down next to her and watched as she smiled in her dream. This time she had no night mare. That was something Harry was very happy about. Harry crawled beside Bella on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately.

*#*

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were the first students That walked into the common room that morning. Both got a smile on their faces when they looked into the common room. "Katie if there were ever two people made for each other, I can definitely say that it is these two right here. Look at how cute They Are laying here on the couch" Angelina said. Angelina watched how Harry was lying in his oversize pajamas with his head on the armrest of the couch. Harry had his arm around Bella, and Bella was extra close to him. With her back towards him and her head resting on his arm.

Both had a smile on their face. Katie slowly walked up to them and took the arm from Harry and away from the waist of Bella. To her surprise, Bella grabbed the hand of Harry and pulled it back around her waist again. The two ladies just giggled and woke Bella and Harry up softly. Sleepily they opened their eyes and looked at the friendly faces of Katie and Angelina. "Wake up you two, you have your first Quidditch training today.

Bella and Harry instantly shot straight up, and looked around. Both a little embarrassed that they were found in the manner they were lying there. Katie and Angelina, however, assured them that they would not tell anything to anyone. They had done nothing bad they said. Katie told them that everyone had fallen asleep in the common room one time or another.

Bella and Harry ran toward their dorm and dress quickly into their Quidditch robes. Within ten minutes they were running along with Katie and Angelina to the Quidditch pitch. They were followed by two redheaded boys. You could clearly see that they were twins. They also were looking very sleepy. Oliver Wood was already waiting on his team. "You're late," he shouted. "Why is that, if I may ask?" He snapped a little angry. Katie glared at him but it was Angelina who responded. "Olivier, there are people here who would have love to remain in the spot where they were, but that's something you do not allow. So be glad that we are here, you slave driver" she snapped back. She quickly gave a nod to Bella and Harry. Which were both already red about the thoughts of how they were lying on the couch. "Okay, Okay it's all good, but be ready in ten minutes" was his quick answer.


End file.
